Discovery
by jensensgirl
Summary: Dean Winchester meets a girl and gets a whole new outlook on life. Does he get a 2nd chance? Is Sam still the leader of the demon army? Will it be brother against brother? Sexually explicit throughout and graphic violence towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – The Meeting

Dean Winchester had driven all night and all day, he needed relief. He had dropped his brother in Texas, spent the night and left. It was too much to see Sam with his wife and two daughters. He can only handle so much domesticity. It reminded Dean of everything he didn't have. Hell, he'd convinced himself he never wanted it to begin with so no skin off his shoulders. This month totally sucked ass. If Dean had a gun at this very moment he'd more than likely use it. Either on himself or someone else. His life was pretty shitty at the moment and all he wanted was a beer. Or two. And a shot. That was all he needed to let his cares be washed away by the alcohol. Of course he could get one of the many guns from the trunk but that would require him to pull over and choose one.

He pulled into the parking lot of a bar he'd never seen before. A few of his hunting contacts told him this was the place to go for the best atmosphere and some anonymity. Nobody cared who you were at this bar and that was exactly what he wanted. For tonight he just wanted to be Dean, not Dean Winchester, not Sam's big brother and certainly not Dean Winchester John's oldest boy. Just Dean. He walked inside and was met by the loud music and loud conversations. It was a sports bar from the old days and was nothing like the neuveau sports bars that sprung up everywhere. He kept his head low and found a seat at the far end of the bar itself. He sat there for a few moments before he was told the bartender would be right back, more alcohol was needed. Good, he thought, keep it coming.

"What can I get ya?" Dean heard a husky female voice yanking him back from his pity me thoughts. He looked up into the most amazing gray eyes he'd ever seen. Definitely gray. He couldn't take his eyes from her face. She had hardly any make-up on and as he looked at her more and more, he didn't think she had on anything but a little gloss. He started with her thick, deep chocolate hair that hung down her back, her perfect nose, those eyes that mesmerized him with their long lashes, and lips that he wanted to suck on. What did Hollywood call them? Bee stung lips. Lips somewhere between Jennifer Garner and Angelina. She was tall too, or was she standing on something? Sculpted arms, athletic body. His view stopped at her waistline since she was standing behind the bar but he yearned for more. He imagined a perfect ass, long legs sculpted like her arms slightly tanned to perfection. "Hello? Would you like a drink?" She slapped the bar a few times to get his attention.

She knew he was studying her, all the men did. She also knew who he was but she wasn't the least bit impressed, she'd seen bigger celebrities in her bar than the local boy who made it big. She'd seen his picture, heard the stories, read the newspapers. She wasn't a skeptic, she was a believer, not a firm believer, but she believed nonetheless.

"What's on draft?" He asked and flinched as his voice cracked like a prepubescent kid. She smirked at him and watched him as he made faces to himself. She could see something was going on in that pretty boy head and beer wasn't going to cut it. He had bags under his eyes and hadn't shaven in a few days. She found him to be quite sexy, much better in person.

"Here, handsome." She placed a bottle in front of him and two shot glasses. She pushed the darker liquid to him and left the lighter closer to her. She waited for him to look at her and she raised her shot glass. He flashed that sexy smirk and clinked his glass to hers. He made a hideous face as the liquid burned his throat.

"Jaeger?" He asked and realized his vocal chords weren't ready to speak, they were still on fire. She hopped up on the bar and sat in front of him, dangling her long legs on either side of him. He now had the full view of her body and his erection confirmed it. She wore a school girl uniform skirt that would have been illegal in any private school and a white tank top that had _diva_ spelled out in rhinestones. Her black boots reached her knees and if she had a whip it would have completed his fantasy. He actually had yet to sit back and his elbows still rested on the bar mere inches from the place he suddenly yearned to be. He was eye level with the most perfect set of twins he'd ever met. Not too big and not too small and he couldn't help but look. "Um, I feel like I should introduce myself."

She smiled at him and refilled his shot glass. "That's alright, no need, you just look like you need someone to talk too or just someone to sit with and say nothing." She knew he was the strong silent one and his brother was the chatter.

"Is it that obvious?" He took his second shot and this time she didn't refill his glass. He hadn't moved either. He knew it was appropriate for him to do so, but being this close to her was intoxicating. She knew what she was doing was completely inappropriate and bold of her, but what the hell. She swung her leg to one side and took the stool next to him.

"Tell me what's wrong." She said as she looked at him. His body seemed to respond to this total stranger and something told him he cold trust her with everything. The problem was the location. He looked around at the other patrons and wondered if they knew who he was or if they even cared, but if he told her the truth would it spread like gossip? He instinctively knew she wouldn't say a word, but others could hear them and leak it to the internet. Next thing he'd know it'd be front page news about another bat boy siting. Funny thing was, some of those outlandish stories had bits of truth. She went back around the bar, grabbed a bottle of Jack and Smirnoff and nodded for him to follow her.

They sat on the chocolate leather couch in her office and did another shot. "Do you always do this?" He asked as he nodded toward the bottles and waved his hands motioning to her office. She laughed.

"Hell no." She said pointedly. "I do offer a friendly ear to my customers and will listen and give advice if they ask, but nobody's ever been in my office."

"Why me then?" He liked talking to her in a quiet space, let his mind wander to what was hidden beneath the clothes. How long would it take to get them off, was she wearing panties underneath and if he had protection.

"You definitely need to talk to someone impartial and I knew you were uncomfortable out there no matter how loud it was." She turned and looked at him. "Talk to me."

Dean stood and paced her office with his full glass in his hand. He stopped and looked at her and knew right now he needed to kiss her. He could get a smack but he was going to try. He threw back the shot and slammed the glass on the desk. He stood staring at her and she watched him. Dean moved swiftly to her and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her firmly holding her tightly to him. The only movement he made was releasing her arms and putting his hands in her hair. He didn't change the kiss, didn't attempt to make it deeper, he just needed to feel someone else against him. When he finally broke from her he looked at her quizzically. "And your name is…"

She laughed and realized she never told him. "Remi." Dean looked at her trying to figure out why she had an odd name. "It's short for Remington. As in gun." He smiled at her. A real smile, the first one in months. He stepped back and rubbed his face. This gave her the chance to study him from head to toe. He was an incredible looking man, built like an athlete with leading man good looks. He wore a black t-shirt and loose fit Levi's. His clothes hid a defined body, not too much, but firm, probably had well cut arms, nice abs, rock hard legs.

"Your father name you?" He asked and she smiled. "Man after my own heart." He took a long pull from his beer and watched her. She watched him as she took his bottle and drank from it herself. She'd heard all about Dean Winchester and his playboy ways. Odds were good she'd get some disease just by being within ten feet of him. But the stories and the photos never did him any sort of justice. He was definitely a delicious man.

"Now are you going to spill your guts or do I have to beat it out of you?" Remi smirked at him this time.

"You can beat it out of me." He replied with a cocky air to him. She laughed and flashed him the best sexy eyes she could. "Please?" He tried again. Something about this man made her feel warm and fuzzy. Remi hugged him and held him tight. More to get a feel of his body than anything else.

"Or we can sit here and brood about it. It's ok." She sat back on the couch knowing full well she was in for a long and interesting Dean filled night.

Dean took a deep breath and sat next to her staring at his shot glass he grabbed from the desk. "I've been given a death sentence and I've got about nine more months." He couldn't blame anyone but himself. Dean told her about the deal he made to save his little brother. He wasn't an ass or a dick about it, he knew what his fate was and why he had it. He had no regrets at all. It showed and based on the talk, Sam would be lucky to survive without him so Dean wasted a deal.

Remi looked at him and couldn't believe it. This was way more than she expected and hoped it wasn't written on her face. "So what's next for you, Dean Winchester?"

He turned and looked at her and thought long and hard. "Hell in a hand basket."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Remi talked until the bar closed and he felt the need to follow her home to ensure her safety. Remi laughed and told him she lived above the bar. He was shocked to say the least. He found out she was the owner and had inherited it from her father's passing. None of her four brothers wanted it but nobody wanted to sell it so she agreed to keep it open. She'd grown up in this neighborhood and had lived all her life upstairs. When her parents passed she renovated it to its original state and loved it. She wanted to invite him up to see it, but hoped she'd get the chance another time. She'd already been way too brazen for her own good and behaved completely out of character. But it was the notorious Dean Winchester.

Dean returned to Remi's bar every night for the next week. He even found himself less and less downtrodden. Sam had tried calling him a few times, but he didn't feel like doing anything but drinking for the next few weeks. He liked the jukebox and the playlist she had in it. He pumped twenty bucks in it and set his music up for the night. Camped out a the pool tables, he hustled a few guys out of their paychecks and had almost gotten into a fight. The only thing stopping him was he had respect for the owner. When did he decide he liked her? When did it change from a one night stand to a possible friendship with someone other than his brother or Bobby? That shit had to change right now.

"What." He didn't even look when he felt her near him. He set up his shot and hit two into the corner pocket.

"Just watching the game and delivering drinks." He took a beer from her and walked to the other side of the table. If he ignored those eyes and her smokin' hot body, he'd be able to go back to the hotel all by himself. He knew if he found a girl to share his bed for a few hours he'd think of her so it would ruin it for him. It certainly did a few nights ago. He would have to settle for his hand or getting her naked and upstairs.

"You always do that? Its bad pool etiquette to stand so close when someone's taking a shot." She smirked and put herself between him and the table. She knew she was exactly where he needed to be for his next move. He glanced around the bar without moving his head and stepped into her. His eyes bore into hers as he pressed himself against her and leaned her backward. Remi could feel his breath on her mouth and tried not to make any sounds of weakness. Dean reached behind her and picked up the beer bottle she had placed in the path of the cue ball. When he drank, he didn't bother to move away from her. His body still pressed against hers, soft. He loved the way she felt against him. He put his hands on either side of her resting them on the pool table and looked into her eyes. If he licked his lips he'd touch her, if she licked hers there was no stopping him.

Remi leaned the last inch into him and kissed the corner of his mouth. She kissed the other corner. He took his time and tried to respect her, but he wanted to throw her on the table. He kept the kiss soft and slow and tried to read into the kiss. Dean focused on her movements and he knew when he could deepen it. He moved his hands to her face. Remi placed her hands delicately on his arms and moaned into his mouth when she felt the expanse of his biceps. He slid his tongue slowly into her mouth and moaned himself when he felt the chill of her tongue. She had been chewing on the ice in her drink and it made her mouth shockingly cold. Dean found it thrilling and let his tongue try and warm up hers. She knew her mouth would be cold and shivered when the warmth of his enveloped her. Without breaking the kiss he picked her up and set her on the rail of the table. He wanted to feel her against him, needed to feel her against him. There was still a crowd, be subtle.

Remi straddled him and she could feel more of him than she expected. And she liked it. She liked knowing the effect she had on him when he was sober. Slightly sober anyway. Her arms went around his waist and his over her shoulders. He played with her hair and her neck as he appreciated her mouth on his. Remi took this opportunity to get an up close and personal feel of his body. His back and arms felt tight and rippled. His torso was rock hard. He had very nice hands and she loved the way they played with her hair. Dean tugged her hair and pulled her head back. He tasted her neck and feasted on all the nooks and crannies he could find. He let his hands fall to her back and they rested on her slender hips. He wanted to make love to her before he left, take something with him, but didn't dare try. It was what drew him to her. She wasn't throwing her panties at him. She wasn't shoving her house key in his pocket. She showed him respect and he was damn sure going to return it.

"When are you leaving?" She managed to say.

"Sunday night." He whispered. They had two days and two nights before he left. She nodded as she processed the timeline. As much as she wanted too, she wouldn't cave to her desires. Remi wasn't that kind of girl; never had been and never will be. That's what kept her out of relationships. She may not have a lot of self esteem but she did have oodles of self respect. She would make him wait and if he chose too, she would make it worth it. He'd be back and she knew it. Oh the hell with it. She wasn't needed down here.

"You want to go upstairs?" Remi whispered. His response was a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Appetizers, Dinner and Desert

WARNING: Sexually Explicit

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remi gave him the keys to her place and said she'd be right there. He walked in the direction she pointed out while she spoke with the manager. It was so hard not to smile knowing she was about to learn whether or not the man lived up to the hype. She had never ever, not even in college, gone to bed with a man she barely knew. She'd never had a one night stand and she'd never considered it. Sure the opportunity had presented itself, but she never wanted too. Until now. She'd wanted Dean Winchester in her bed since he walked into her bar a week ago. She went to her office, straightened her hair, freshened up a little and tried to be casual as she aimed for home. Home being up a long flight of stairs.

Remi stood in the doorway and watched him. She leaned against the doorframe and put one hand on her hip. "Hiya."

"Hiya back." He could look at her all day. She was breathtaking. "Everything alright downstairs?" He didn't give a shit; he wanted her under him, above him, in front of him and next to him.

"It's fine." Small talk was pointless when they both knew why they were here. She blatantly scanned him from head to toe. She did smirk at his audacity. He was already lying on her bed, remote in hand. His shirt was a lump on the floor, his shoes were somewhere and the top button of his jeans was already unfastened. The simple vision of his tanned skin on her crisp white sheets managed to get her blood pressure rising. The scruffy face, that beautiful face, would look amazing between her legs. She crossed the room and crawled up to him from the foot of the bed. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. She cuddled next to him and rested her head on his chest. He smelled so good and she closed her eyes letting her fantasies engulf her. Her fingertips danced featherlike across his warm skin.

Dean played with her hair and concentrated on the basketball game on tv. If he let himself think of her his erection would poke her in the eye. He thought of his options for the next few weeks; he could hunt a few ghosts in small towns or stay here. He'd spoken to Sam before she walked up and Sam was already on his way out to some town in Massachusetts, not far from where he was, he could do the job that night. Dean wasn't going anywhere, this was where he wanted to be. Remi looked up at him and their eyes held for what felt like an eternity. They did that a lot, staring into eachother's eyes, searching for confirmation of their feelings. She sat half way up on her right hip and rested her weight on her right arm. Her left hand still on his glorious body, she curved to face him and her hair cascaded down her back. Dean fought like hell against his growing bulge but he was losing. Losing fast. His instincts took over and his hands reached for her. "Remi…"

His hands held her face gently as he showered her with kisses. She loved his mouth and sucked and licked his lips. She wanted nothing but to take this new found relationship two steps further but her brain and heart actually overpowered her physical needs. She had to be very careful, he was the kind to love em and leave em. He'd exhaust her and be gone by dawn. Dean Winchester was the kind of man you fell in love with when he simply said "hello." He lay back down on his back and Remi hovered just above him on all fours. Being on her hands and knees was keeping enough space between them to maintain control. She leaned down so their tongues were dancing with eachother slowly, lingering against one another flagrantly indulging themselves. He could kiss her until the end of time; her lips and strawberry tongue were enough to sate him, for now.

Dean slowly sat up and they were both kneeling on the bed, and he continued his oral assault on her mouth. His hands were on her hips holding her to him, gripping her body and loving the feel of her against him. Each one would moan every few minutes as their desires peaked and their bodies fought their brains for control. The kisses varied from soft and gentle to passionate and lust induced. Dean wrapped his left hand in her hair and held the back of Remi's head, gently persuading her to lie back as his body pushed hers. She marveled at the feel of him above her. It was one thing to hear about this man and his endless prowess, it was quite another to have the man up close. To feel him and kiss him was a sensation she never wanted to end. His left hand remained behind her head and his right rested on her bare tummy, one leg thrown between hers and nudging them apart. He's subtle about it, she had to give him that.

Remi allowed her hands to roam the expanse of his back and chest, Dean kept his mouth on hers, he knew if he moved it he'd have a hard time with self-control. Hands were another story. His free hand drifted behind her and wrapped around her ass pulling her to her side and flush against him. She gasped at the feel of him and felt as if he were trying to crush her into him. He was holding her so tight it made her moan with abandon. Dean slid his knee back in between her legs and pulled one leg over him, his forearm molded to the back of her thigh. His mouth and body craved hers, her very essence yearned for his, wars raging inside their heads.

"Dean…" She whispered into his mouth. All he did was nod in reply. Remi pulled away slowly and regretfully. "Slow down." She was out of breath and she stood to gather herself. She was always in control of every situation and she was losing control of this one. The problem was she didn't have a problem. She was wantonly ready to turn herself over to him to use at his will. That's not a bad thing right? She was shaking and he could tell. Not from fear, but from pleasure. He grabbed a pillow and wrapped his arms around it. The way his head lay there, the way his eyes glared at her, it was too much. Can you have an orgasm without being touched? She was going to find out if he didn't look away. Remi stood frozen to her spot staring at him, all of him.

Dean finally stood and took his time crossing the room to her, stopping just short of touching her. His eyes held hers and no words were said. She could feel her body tensing and straining for release. He gently reached for the hem of her shirt and agonizingly slow pulled it up and over her head. Now Dean had a hard time looking anywhere but her body and fought his own obvious arousal. His gaze drifted back to her face which was cloudy with desire. He used his body to back her into the wall leisurely dropping to his knees and undoing the button and zipper of her pants. His moves were calculated and deliberate, precise and exact. He still held her eyes and he glanced at her lips which were partially open and her tongue slid out to wet her lower lip. His hands painstakingly pulled at the obstacle covering what he wanted to see and feel. He helped her step out of her pants and still knelt before her. He needed to memorize this moment and how she looked.

Dean was a fan of all things pink. All things. As his eyes scanned her body, she shuddered under the possible scrutiny and had a hard time controlling her suddenly shaky body. He ran his hands up her legs and stopped at her hips. His desires took over and his tongue snaked out to taste the soft flesh beneath her belly button. Remi audibly gasped and fought the need to faint. Her body shivered in response and Dean's hands moved of their own volition to her ass. His fingertips swept over her heated skin from her knees to her lower back. His tongue and lips continued their onslaught of the tender areas closest to her femininity. He traced invisible lines and circles from her ribs to her hips placing delicate kisses where she craved them. Dean knew what he was doing would cause her to crack. His hands drifted to the edge of her panties and tugged them a little lower to expose her hips.

Remi's own hands were grabbing at the wall behind her. Her eyes were glued to Dean's actions and she couldn't look away, much less blink. Her will power was crashing all around her and she had no problem with that. Her body was betraying her, her brain became the cheering section for her body and her heart wrapped itself in steel. He stood to his full height and wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to her dresser and sat her down. Remi couldn't tolerate anymore torture. Her hands were on his face instantly and she kissed him expressing everything her body was saying. Her tongue dominated his and Dean thought he'd explode at any moment. Instead of soft and gentle and loving, which he'd expected of her, the kisses and touches turned passion filled and lust driven. He unclasped her bra with one swift motion and released her engorged breasts. She didn't know desire could actually be painfully delicious. His tongue darted out and feasted on the appetizing body on display before him.

His hands slid to her ass and pulled her forward forcefully pressing her most intimate areas into his. One hand on her lower back kept her flush against him and the other hand pulled her leg up pushing it against her ribs. His kisses were drugging her. Remi was struggling to hold herself up and instinctively wrapped her arms around Dean using him for stability. She arched her back and he moaned when he felt her breasts on his already burning skin. He broke the kiss and let his mouth descend down her tender flesh. He knelt in front of her once again only this time he put both of her legs over his shoulders. He nipped and licked her inner thighs and Remi was struggling to hold her head up and her eyes forward. When he finally let his tongue drag across her center she was on the verge of screaming for release. Dean got a small taste of her through her panties and it sent his rational thoughts spiraling away. _I'll just buy her another pair_ he thought to himself as he literally ripped her panties off.

Her scent wafted to him and he looked at her to confirm what he was about to do was okay. All he saw was half lidded eyes barely focusing on anything. His movements were soft and tantalizing, causing her to shudder yet again. His hands aroused her first and his tongue followed. Remi wanted to scream and beg for mercy, but it was the sweet feel of his tongue making love to her that kept her brain in a foggy haze and voice devoid of forming any words. Her fingers locked into his hair and held his head exactly where she wanted it. Craved it. The undulating waves of an orgasm rocked her body and Dean stayed with her until she stopped convulsing and the tremors subsided.

He broke free from her and let her sit there and recover while he turned down the covers of her bed. Dean tenderly lifted her limp body and placed her on the bed wrapping himself around her. He whispered in her ear and she smiled. Remi was ready for more, a very long night ahead of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held the back of his head with both hands. Her tongue glided across his lower lip and she sucked it into her mouth all while keeping her eyes on his. She played with his mouth like it was a popsicle and he couldn't help but moan in return.

"Show me the Dean Winchester I've heard so much about." Remi whispered into his mouth. Dean's tongue dove into her mouth and tasted her again and again. He tightened his hold on her body almost crushing her to him, devouring her with his fiery kisses. He had to gain control of himself so he thought of what lay ahead for him. A few more hunts, show his brother how to take care of the car and the guns properly. Thoughts of spending more time here with this woman crept into his mind. He never expected to meet someone, much less like her. The most time he'd ever spent with a woman was 48 hours. He could see himself remaining here until the hounds came for him. They'd barely spoken, didn't know a thing about eachother and yet Remi was quickly becoming his air and without her he couldn't continue for his remaining days.

Dean broke the kiss regretfully and just held her face with his hands. If his fate held a lifetime of just kissing her, he could die a happy man, delicious kisses that controlled his every thought. She was definitely the most incredible woman to ever cross his path. He looked into her eyes and could see a real future in there. He wasn't sure about the whole future, but he knew he'd rather be with her than anywhere else. He couldn't resist and placed soft, delicate kisses to her lips, face and neck. Tonight was going to be the most amazing experience, he hoped for them both. When he thought back he wasn't sure he'd ever waited a week to be with a girl. The body and face were enough to keep him desiring her, but something about her kept him there. The more he thought about it the more he was positive he was in love with her. He attempted again to break the kisses. Clear his head. He was turning into Sam.

He smiled at her and held her tight. His body had a natural desire to constantly touch her; it was as if he were making sure she was real. His phone rang and since he knew Sam was hunting he had to answer it. He couldn't concentrate on Sam's voice, he was quickly becoming enraptured by her lips. Again. He blindly hung up the phone on his overexcited brother. They looked at eachother using their eyes to convey everything in their heads. Not a snowballs chance in hell would send him back to hunting with Sam, not when he had this woman under him. Remi saw the sudden change in his eyes, it was fleeting, but she caught it. "Is Sam okay?"

"What? Yeah, he's fine. Just a little worked up. It's his first time. Well, his first time without me." And there it was. It made her laugh when his expression changed as he realized what he'd said and how it sounded. He debated on correcting himself and figured he'd make it worse so he just shrugged. Remi threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, Dean clinging to her for his life's blood. She pulled back and kissed him with everything she had, forceful and passionate, enthusiastic and fiery. He was losing control and his desire for her was clouding his brain, how was he going to live up the alleged hype of himself? He laughed inwardly at that. Yeah, of course his reputation preceded him. Evidently it was a good reputation. A great reputation. _I am great._

Remi started pulling at his still in place jeans, craving the feel of his skin. The instant he was free of them, she flipped him to his back and gave him eyes like he'd never seen. He was in trouble. About now Remi could give a shit if it was two minutes or 20, she just wanted raw sex, forget the foreplay. She knew he was debating how to gain control but she wouldn't give him a choice, not this time. She sat between his legs and kept her eyes on his as she removed his boxers. His body was strikingly impressive and she suddenly wondered if this was a good idea. Too late now. She bent down and ran her tongue along the length of him as she kissed and licked her way back up to his face. When she felt not only his sharp intake of air but the tip of him at her center, she sat back, engulfing him inside her. Dean and Remi both called out at the mind blowing feeling of eachother and neither moved for fear of a swift ending for one or both.

Her head fell back and her nails dug into his chest. When she gained control, she bent down and kissed him, tracing his lips with her tongue, sucking it into her mouth and dipping her tongue to his. He held her hips in place as he regained control, but her kisses were erotic and sensual and she mimicked the movements of her body with her tongue. She had yet to move her hips, but she was squeezing and releasing him making his eyes roll back in his head. His only chance of survival was to flip her over and he rapidly did just that. His mouth met hers again and this time his tongue controlled the kiss. One hand went behind her head and the other went under her knee, holding her leg up and giving him deeper access. Remi raised her other leg and let him sink further into her and her heavy lidded eyes met his. Her vision was blurry and her mind was clouded with lust as Dean began to gently move their bodies. She arched her back and dipped her hips causing him to groan in ecstasy.

He took her hands in his and raised them above her head, stretching her body and causing him greater delight. With the position of her body, Remi could feel her peak rising to drown her. Her high pitched squeals kept his movements at a steady pace and he did his best to restrain the intense muscle tightening he felt with every thrust into her delicious core. As soon as he felt the waves of her sweet ending crashing around him he couldn't contain his own and Dean soon followed. He had a hard time removing himself from her and she didn't try to help him. He lay on top of her recovering and her delicate finger tips massaged his back caused him to shiver. She felt the sheen of perspiration on his back and chest and she giggled. "You will be the death of me, woman."

Remi needed more from him but would settle for tasting his mouth. He was exhausted but knew he had to break free of her spell. He found the strength to roll from her but pulled her with him. "You still want to go in two days?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – One Last Night

He crossed the room with a purpose. He was leaving tomorrow and he had no idea when he'd be back or if he'd be back. He wasn't the kind of guy to go back to a town unless there was work, now he actually thought of coming back for a girl. He rolled his eyes at the thought of himself turning into his brother. He'd been with a lot of women, a lot, but none had given him enough to think of a second night. Sure he'd been with some girls who were pretty good, some freaky, some like logs, but Remi was fascinating. And did he really want to spend his last days hunting evil and looking for pussy he may or may not get? Not really. He also didn't want Sam around when his time came, he wanted as far from his little brother as possible, but still not spend his last moments alone. A few more hunts, a few more bar hustling and he'd come back. He wasn't telling her that and he certainly wasn't telling Sam.

Dean entered the empty bar and had startled her when he approached. He walked around the bar and into her personal space. No words were said, his hands snaked around her neck and throat and his lips dove at hers as if his life depended on her kiss. He drank from her, tasted her tongue as if it were the most delicious thing he'd ever had against his own. His mouth was fucking hers and she thought her body was exploding. She let her hands wander into his leather jacket and make their way around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Dean's hand drifted down her back and rested just inside her dress, where the curve of her ass began. She had on a backless sun dress and he planned on using it to serve his purpose.

He pressed her into him and let his other hand slowly slip down her side and he teased the exposed skin, running his fingertips at the edge of the dress threatening to touch her breast. If the dress was moved one inch she'd be exposed to his eyes and he was fighting to not do just that and dip his head to run his tongue along her nipple. He did surrender a little and let his thumb peek inside and trace invisible lines under her breast. Remi's breath caught in her throat and a high pitched moan escaped into Dean's mouth. Her knees became weak as his thumb traced her nipple bringing it to full attention under his command. His kisses mimicked his touch and Remi was becoming sensually dizzy. She couldn't concentrate on the kiss anymore and her breathing was ragged. From somewhere she heard a voice, "Dean, please." And he answered her request.

He turned her to face the bar and he went behind her. He used his leg to lift one of hers and he placed his foot on a shelf under the bar, her leg draped over his. His hand that had previously been toying with her nipple lowered and pushed her dress up to expose all of her leg. Dean reached inside her dress to draw circles on her inner thigh, dancing at the lacy perimeter of her panties. When her breath hitched, he let his fingers drift inside her panties. One hand held her up and against him and the other toyed with her most feminine features. Two fingers dipped inside and one thumb was drawing erotic designs causing her knees to buckle. His low voice encouraged her, telling her what he wanted her to do, telling her what he was going to do. He brought her to an immediate upward spiral as his hands worked their magic and his mouth conjured tricks along her exposed shoulder. Her head fell back and her hands reached back and clung to thighs for support. She tried not to move her hips against his hand but her whole moment was out of control.

When he felt her completion approaching, his free hand grabbed the back of her head turning it to him and slamming his mouth to hers to muffle her cries of satisfaction. He stayed with her as she came back down and regained her composure, draining everything from her kiss and her heat. As she came back down from her high his kisses too slowed from forceful to gentle. Remi broke from him and kept her back turned so she could straightened herself and fix her hair as he cleaned his hand with a bar towel. When she had finally turned around Dean was wearing his trademark cocky smile and she rolled her eyes. "Fucker." She said and walked away, he laughed and followed her. Remi went out the backdoor where she found his Impala parked next to her Yukon. "Rain." she said as they stood at the door.

"I love the rain." Dean replied with a glint of playfulness in her eye. He moved behind her wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm and they stood looking to the heavens. "Want to go for a drive or do you have to stay?" He asked her. She turned in his arms.

"A drive would be nice. Where are we going?" She said with her eyes closed resting her head on his chest but positioned so she could lick his Adam's apple.

"Don't know, we could drive around the city and see what we see." They wouldn't be going anywhere if she didn't stop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove through the historic district and Remi knew Dean was half working half paying attention to her. She wanted to get out and go through the empty ones but his quick and firm response chilled her. He found a long driveway that led to an historic home and he pulled over. She looked at him wondering what he was doing on a dark driveway and getting out of his car, especially after he just told her no. Morbid thoughts ran through her head but she quickly shook them out. He opened her door and pulled her out with him. The drizzling rain was enough to wet them without drowning them. "What are you doing?" She asked as he threw his leather jacket into the car before closing the door.

He looked at her completely serious. "We're going to have sex in the rain." His arms wrapped around her as her brain wrapped around what he just said. She giggled when he apologized to his car about not putting a blanket down first and he made her promise not to put a scratch on his baby. Dean slowly lowered his head and his mouth placed a tantalizing kiss to hers. As the rain sprinkled down on them, his methodical kisses were sensually mind-blowing, his tongue playing with hers in a hypnotic manner. He was thankful she wore a dress, easier to manipulate to his needs. Again. He trailed his kisses to her neck and shoulders eliciting a shiver from her. He licked his way down the center of her chest letting his tongue and teeth expose the tender flesh.

His hands stealthy pulled her dress up giving him access to her legs and femininity. He lifted her to sit on the hood and his eyes held hers as he dipped his head and let his teeth and tongue continue their assault. He hadn't even moved much less removed her panties and she was reaching her orgasm. Remi was leaning back on her elbows and watching him. With the rain still drizzling down, her slightly parted lips, her damp face and body mixed with her mesmerizing heavy lidded eyes almost drove Dean over the edge without her even touching him. The sexuality emanating from her was spellbinding. Watching Dean's tongue make love to her made her arousal lift to never-ending heights. She lay back on the hood and her body arched as her orgasm wracked her body.

His mouth stayed with her while she came back down and he unzipped his pants and lowered them to his thighs. He reached for her wrapping his arms around her and positioning her still on the hood of his car. He once again ripped her panties from her body and their eyes held as he smoothly entered her. Moans and groans were all the sounds that could be heard other than the rain hitting the car. Dean tried to take his time but watching her beautiful face as he fucked her was almost too much. Remi removed his shirt kissing and licking his throat and shoulders, pulling his hair gently to give her better access to his jaw line and neck. Her nips at his neck and shoulder sent chills through him and he began pumping harder into her. She watched him as his expressions changed and her lips were featherlike against his; not kisses just lips touching, slightly parted, her hot breath on his chilled skin.

She already knew his body and could tell by the final growth of him inside her that he was nearing his own release. He got harder and a little bigger when he was close and Remi gripped and let go of him with her inner muscles and it made his eyes close and head fall back. "Look at me, baby boy." She pulled his head back up and locked eyes with him again. Her words gave him goosebumps, her movements against him were staggering and if he wasn't holding her in place his knees definitely would have definitely given out. Dean was moaning and groaning and even his voice got a little higher as she drained him of everything he had to give. A few involuntary thrusts and his head fell against her chest. She had to hold him up as his upper body soon relaxed to hers.

Delicate kisses were placed all over his face and he never wanted to move, but he did when he felt her body begin to shake. The night air was beginning to get cooler and their wet bodies added to the chill. As they fixed their clothing he couldn't help to once again watch her. He was falling in love with Remi and he began wondering what would happen when he went back to work. Would she travel with him? Did he want her to see what he sees? They rode in silence back to the bar and he held her hand especially tight. She glanced at him every few minutes and knew something was going on in his head. She chose to let it be and let him come to her; she would silently let him know she was here when he needed it. Remi thought about his career. He'd survived all kinds of forces trying to end his life, and yet he'd sold his soul to those same forces to save his brother. Dean Winchester was a mystery but sometimes easy to read.

They arrived at the bar and he held her hand as they walked inside through the back. He stopped her before she entered the bar pulling her to follow him upstairs. When they entered her family room, Dean hugged her and rested his head on hers. Again no words were said, they liked it that way. Remi ran her hands along his skin as she removed each piece of wet clothing from him. He turned on the stereo and found his channel, moved to her and removed her wet clothing. They stood together, him in his boxers and her in her bra and panties. Remi turned her head into him and nuzzled his neck. He held her hands in his and looked at them. His mind was definitely somewhere else and he spoke without thinking. "Go with me, Remington." His voice cracked out. His face was a mask of sadness and she hugged him, squeezed him to her. She whispered to him and let her lips touch his ear, "Anywhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment was too much for him too much emotion and he hated emotion. He walked to the balcony off her bedroom that overlooked a park behind the bar. Remi stayed in the family room giving him a moment to either gather himself and tell her 'nevermind' or to man-up and honor his own request. A request he actually meant. She walked out and found him leaning against the railing looking out into the night. She went to him wrapping her arms around his waist and relaxing against his back, the way he always did to her. Dean lowered his head to his hands and he could feel her body shaking. For the first time, he was at a loss for words. He had no idea how to take away the fact that he would die in a matter of months and it won't be pretty. He heard a small noise escape and then the sniffle; he knew the tears were now surfacing and he was crushed to the core. Dean turned around and tried to get her to look at him but she couldn't. Remi looked at the ground and tried to subtly wipe the tears. How in the hell did this happen? One week and he was fucked up over this girl.

His thumb lifted her chin and the instant her eyes met his, the tears spilled down her cheeks. She didn't sob, but the heartbreaking expressions mixed with the freefalling tears ripped at his heart. He wrapped her up in his arms and rocked her. The rocking was supposed to sooth them both. He wanted her traveling with him; he wanted her with him everyday, but he wasn't sure he wanted to subject her to the rigorous and brutal things they deal with daily.

Dean pulled back enough to study her and he hated the look on her face, he played with her hair as he looked into those eyes he adored. He desperately needed to put a genuine smile back on her beautiful face. He wiped a few tears from her eyes and held her face in his hands, following it with a loving but searing kiss. A tender, soothing kiss meant to convey every emotion in his heart and soul. No deeper than their lips meeting time after time brushing against eachother like feathers. "Sam's trying to find a way, isn't he?" She whispered. He shook his head. Dean took her hand in his and led her to the bedroom. He left the French doors open but closed the sheers for privacy. A gentle breeze wafted through the room causing the nearly transparent fabric draped at each post of the four poster bed to dance in the air. Remi stood against a post at the foot of the bed resting her head against it, her hands holding onto it as if she'd fall. She watched him and Dean watched her as he went to the other post at the end of the bed and assumed the same position she held. A smile crept to her mouth as she looked into his eyes, the deep blue that expressed each emotion so easily.

He could barely be heard when he said her name, "Rem…". She mouthed his name back to him and they stood there looking at eachother for a long while. She memorized everything about his face and he did the same. Each rise and fall of their cheekbones, the outline of the lips they loved to suck on, the way the eyelashes fanned around the crystal grey eyes and his hazel ones. Dean put his hand out and she reached for him, each one deep in thought about the other trying to find a way to survive what lay ahead. He could do it, he'd done it easily before, but this time he didn't think he could walk away in the morning. Remi moved to face him directly but stayed in her corner. She put her arms behind her holding onto the post with her hands again and let her back touch the post. She tilted her head back and looked at him, something she never grew tired of doing. His black boxers did little to conceal the gifts that lie inside and looked amazing against his tanned skin.

Remi held Dean's eyes as she unfastened her bra and slipped the straps over her shoulders. She turned her back to him and with a look over her shoulder, she tossed her bra to him. When he groaned, she smiled and turned to the side and leisurely bent over to discard her panties. It was then he noticed she was still wearing her Jimmy Choo leather slingbacks. As she gradually stood back up she ran her hands up her legs and held in another smile when he clenched his jaw. Remi stood in her original position only this time she arched her back just enough to make him audibly groan. Again.

His jaw was in immense pain from clenching the muscles only to be matched by the blood racing through his now fully erect organ. He wanted to fuck the shit out of her, bend her over the footboard and make her scream his name. Another time. Remi kept her head down but raised her eyes to him, her left hand motioning for him to come to her. 'Bring it' she signaled and smirked as he finally stepped forward. She took control and centered him standing between both posts lifting his arms straight out to his sides. She maintained eye contact as she used the delicate fabric on either side to loosely tie his wrists. He couldn't reach the posts so the fabric was used to keep him in place, arms outstretched as far as they could.

She held his face in her hands and brought his lips to meet hers. Her kiss held just enough passionate force to make his eyes roll back in his head. Her tongue was tantalizing and if he actually had to kiss her to sustain his own life he wouldn't think twice. When Remi felt Randy instinctively try to gain control she broke the kiss. Her hands were splayed against his chest and her nails dug into his skin as her mouth worked over his neck. A low primal sound erupted from the back of his throat and he fought his restraints. One hand went to his throat gently pushing his head up to give her better access, but she left her hand there giving him a curious bit of danger.

One hand drifted lower, down the center of his chest and abs followed by her teeth nipping at his flesh. When she reached his waistband she let go of his throat and placed her hands on his inner thighs. Her teeth grazing him through the cotton fabric that threatened to rip under the pressure. Dean found the strength to lift his head and look down at her only to find her eyes boring into his as she removed the restrictive constraints surrounding his manhood. She threw the garment aside when he stepped out and her hands went back to his inner thighs.

She ran her tongue from the base to the tip and when she reached the top she slid her mouth completely over him covering him all the way to the base. Her mouth went right back up and off of him as she stood to her full height. Remi backed away to the wall behind her holding his eyes and feigning a look of shock as another breeze drifted into the room and across his engorged erection. The cool air against his moist penis caused a growl to come from the depths of his body and his arms flexed against his linen cuffs.

His breathing was becoming rapid and his vision blurry as he tried to remain standing. When he finally regained a little control he looked at her again. She was pressed against the wall, arms, hands, legs, everything molded to the wall. Her lips partially open and beckoning for him to rip through the confines holding him from her. A sensual song could be heard and Remi's body began moving to the music. She ran her hands over her intimate places as she used the wall as a dance partner. The feelings raging through his body threatened to explode from him without even a touch from her. His shoulder was painfully close to dislocating from the taut muscles of his arms. He needed to touch her immediately; he needed to release the tension in his body. Each moan or groan he made only seemed to encourage her instead of begging for her to release him. Dean wanted to cry from the visual stimulation, the sensory overload screaming for relief in a physical form.

Her body moved gracefully to him still tormenting his very being. Remi used him as she had the wall and slid her form up and down his painfully stiff body. He was going to break this bed if she didn't free him and he tried to tell her but he couldn't get the words to reach his mouth. She turned to face him and little by little went to her knees. In one fluid motion her mouth surrounded him fully and his moan was emitted rather loud. She created a vacuum as she moved along the length of him doing her best to end his agony promptly. Her fingertips ran across his inner thighs and her mouth drank every last drop that spilled forth at the same time as Dean cried out at his liberation. Remi stood but kept her mouth on him and she untied each wrist. His arms dropped heavily to his sides and his legs began to shake. She placed a soft kiss to the tip and he collapsed back on the bed. His thighs involuntarily shuddered and his breathing was erratic. Her hair tickled him as she placed delicate kisses from his hips to his neck.

Remi lowered her body onto his and laid her head on his chest. Dean wanted to wrap his arms around her but the strength would have to come from somewhere other than himself. He needed a few minutes to relax and recover, but in the meantime all he could do was smile as his mind instant replayed the sweet torture this beautiful woman just inflicted on him. When he felt her body relax against him he flipped her to her back and pinned her arms above her head. The classic Winchester smirk on display and promising a return on her endeavor sent a chill through her. He hovered above her letting his lips drift across hers without actually kissing her. When that simple motion elicited a high pitched sound from her he knew just what to do to return the delicious favor. He would return it ten-fold.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – The Return

Dean had been back on the road for two months and she knew he hated every second. He'd called Remi almost every night and she insisted he call before and after a hunt. Sam wanted to meet the girl that had consumed his brother's every thought to the point where they both almost got killed. Twice. Dean was very focused, so focused it resulted in no flexibility and he wasn't listening to his instincts. All he could think about was pushing through each job. He centered on killing everything in his path and didn't consider a plan b. He concentrated on his gun and his phone, shooting at everything, almost his own brother. This had caused the distraction that almost led to their deaths the first time. "I'm sorry, Sammy, what the hell do you want me to say?" Dean yelled back as the entered the hotel room.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Dean. We had to leave right in the middle of everything. If you can't pay attention to your job then don't be here. Go back to her and stay there, Bobby and I can handle this." Sam had never yelled at his brother like this before and it surprised Dean.

"Come with me." Dean said softer this time and sat on the bed.

"I will, just stay here and let me finish this job. Don't go anywhere." Sam said calmly. He watched Dean get his shower bag and phone then head for the bathroom. When he heard the shower and Dean start talking to Remi, he grabbed the keys and left. Taking the car would keep Dean in the room.

"I almost got us killed tonight…Bobby too….I can't think of this shit anymore, Rem. It's suddenly not worth it. There's a big war coming and what's the difference if I kill 50 of them before I die? They'll all come back when the war begins, so who cares?...Sam's coming back too…I have about three months left…if they find a big job, I'll go, but otherwise I'm not hunting anymore…the more I think about it the more I'm not sure it ever was my goal in life…I've been trained to hunt since I could hold a rifle, I don't think that means it's my destiny…yeah, we'll leave in the morning and I'll be there by dinner…be safe, Rem." Dean hung up and stepped into the hot shower. He had a lot to think about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean yanked on Sam's big toe until he woke up. "Morning, sunshine. Get up I'm hungry and I want to get back." He threw his brother's bag at him and went out to the car. Time for his morning call to Remi. Sam rolled his eyes and did as he was told, as usual. Dean hung up the phone when Sam walked out and they drove to a diner. Sam was shocked when Dean ignored all the women and focused on eating.

"What's up with you, Dean?" Sam asked as he drank his tea.

"Nothing, princess, hurry up and eat." Dean shoveled pancakes into his mouth and drank coffee like it was his last meal.

"Something's going on with you so just tell me." Sam was persistent and Dean would have to tell him eventually, but if he waited, he wouldn't have to talk about it all the way to Remi's. Then again Sam would nag him the whole time.

"It's not good. Something's up with Rem. She sounds different. She sounds afraid." Dean said as he pushed his plate away and signaled for the check.

"You did tell her what we do right?" Sam asked quietly.

"She knew who we were already. Her bar is like Ellen's. She's a tough girl, Sammy, but something's got her spooked." The tone of Dean's voice worried Sam too. This wasn't like Dean.

"The demon's have never gone after anyone you've cared about before, why start now?" Sam whispered.

"Think about what you just said, little brother. When have I ever cared about anyone other than you?" That was true Sam thought and he looked at his brother. Dean's expression said it all, something was definitely going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had called her every hour on the hour from the road and when they turned off the exit, he called her again. He did his best to stay at the legal speed limit, but knowing he was so close made him itchy. Remi told him to go straight to her house through the front entrance; that was suspicious too. He haphazardly parked the car and Sam shot him a look, but Dean didn't catch it since he was already out of the car and ringing the doorbell. She didn't answer. Locked. Where does she keep the spare key? In the bar. She told him not to go into the bar. "Damn it, Remington, where are you." He called her again and she told him she'd be right there and to get back in the car. "She said to get in the car, Sam. What the fuck is going on?" Dean stood by his door and Sam on the other side. They debated about three seconds before going to the trunk and getting the usual arsenal.

Dean sat on the trunk facing the street and Sam sat on the hood facing Remi's house. Ten minutes had passed before Sam spoke first. "Uh, Dean?" He turned to his brother and saw Remi walking toward them.

"Remi, thank god." Dean went to her grabbing her tight. He couldn't kiss her enough and didn't care if his brother was standing next to them. She had tears in her eyes when they finally separated and he couldn't tell by her expression if she was happy or sad. "What's going on with you?" She took his hands and led them inside. She motioned for them to sit and brought them each a beer. She sat on her coffee table across from Dean and took his hands in hers. How would she tell him? They'd heard some crazy things but how would she get them to believe this? There was no going around it, they had to know.

He could tell she needed to say something so he thought he'd break the ice and talk first. "I've been doin some thinking and uh, I'd like to stay here for the next few months if that's alright with you." Remi nodded and knew she definitely had to tell him. She cleared her throat and smiled to Sam.

"I have so much to tell you, so much to explain, so much to do in the next three months." She assuredly had their attention now. She gave a nervous laugh, "Where do I begin?" Remi reached out and touched his face. "I'm pregnant."

Dean and Sam sat there stunned looking at Remi with blank stares. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sam asked her since his brother was in a trance. "You're pregnant? With Dean's baby?" Remi and Dean both shot him a look that had him sitting back on the couch.

"I don't know what to say." He was so happy, so excited, he would be a dad. And then the sadness hit. He won't be here to see the birth, to see his kid grow up.

"Don't say anything. Just listen. This will sound crazy-" she started before Sam cut her off.

"Nothing's crazy for us." He sat forward again partly to support his brother, partly from anxiety about what she could say that'd be crazy to the Winchester boys.

Remi stood before continuing. "Dean Winchester, born to Mary and John Winchester, brother of Samuel. Sired from one of the only two bloodlines to carry on the hunt for hundreds of years. So many others before us, so many men have failed. Women died in the name of God, sacrificed themselves so their men could fight another day. Bearing sons to carry on the traditions of ridding this land of demons and monsters only to have them fail."

"Remington, you are seriously freaking me out." Dean stood too and went to the other side of the room. She continued as if he'd never spoken.

"We were predestined to end this fight. We were supposed to meet. Nobody before us, our lines weren't to cross until now. You and I will carry on the Winchester line. We will lead the battle from this side." Before she could explain more Dean cut her off again.

"What do you mean we? You set me up? You planned this?" He could feel himself getting angry at her, not fully understanding her words. "Sam has kids, Sam can carry on the Winchester bloodline." He began sounding doubtful and sarcastic, his usual defense against emotion. "I need another beer."

"Sam can't be the one to carry on the bloodline, he never was meant for it. Sam has been chosen to lead their army. They will fulfill this destiny any way they see fit. Including going after his children to bring him to them." This time Sam stood to protest but before he could speak she held up her hand. "I won't allow it, Samuel. I simply won't. I will buy us time, Dean. We will build our army-"

"Our army? You think children are soldiers? My children? I won't have it. My kids will not choose this life. I won't let them and I won't let you push them into it!" His voice was loud and forceful, she was getting emotion from him like no one before her.

"Dean, please." She went to him and held his hands. "This is all coming out wrong. Have you not been told of this? Have you not heard this before?" She hugged him to calm them both and he held her tight as if he could will away her words. He buried his face in her hair, breathing her in, burning her into his soul. "Do you love me?" She whispered. She already knew the answer, but wanted him to think about it. He nodded. "That's what will lead us. Our bond. We have the best chance to win." She put her hands on his face and was stunned to see tears in his eyes.

"There's no we, Remington. There's me and Sammy. Always just the two of us. I have three months left, Sam has to get ready to hunt on his own. You can't do this if you're knocked up; I will not let you be involved." He looked deep into her eyes and fought everything his head was telling him.

"Dean, sit down and let me explain." The three of them sat at her kitchen table and she began telling of her ancestry. How far back her lineage went and how she was the chosen one from her side. Dean from his. "Every male in my family has bore males. A daughter was never given to any of them as far back as two thousand years. Your family has never produced a female either. The lines had to continue and stay strong. Men are the only ones to continue a name, a legacy. I am the first female born, it falls on me to blend our lines. The prophecy has been written. We are chosen, Dean. We will command the armies against them, classic good versus evil. We will win the war and lead the future. Our children are the future. The next kings and queens."

Sam had so many questions, he wanted to absorb everything she had to say. Dean had a hard time believing any of it. "I'm dead in three months. It's a done deal. My dad died so I could live, I will die so Sam can live. Are you sure you've got the right Winchester?" He grabbed another beer and whiskey. He drank directly from the bottle and listened to Sam. "You knew this when I walked into your bar. You tricked me into getting you pregnant."

"If Dean's the one, as you say, then why did he almost die and my dad sold his soul? Why did Dean sell his soul to save me? My dad's in hell and Dean will be too. It's a binding contract." Sam stated clearly.

"When someone gives up their life so you may live, it strengthens your tie. John Winchester was never to see the age of 50. His destiny was to produce the two of you. Once that was done, his purpose had been served." She explained a little too nonchalantly.

"Are you saying my dad was expendable?" Dean's foul tone returned.

"Have you ever wondered what the meaning of life is? Why you're here? John was here to bore the next leader of humanity. Once he had done that, each day was borrowed time." She stood and went to Dean. "I know it sounds cruel, but look at it from a different perspective." Dean took a few deep gulps of the whiskey.

"You're having a baby." He said dropping his shoulders and pressing his head to hers. "My baby. You're telling stories that are crazy even for us. You're telling me I may or may not die in three months and Sam may or may not turn into a demon." His head was spinning and it wasn't the whiskey.

"Can I ask a question?" Sam said. "Where are your brothers?"

She took a deep breath. "Two are dead. One is in a permanent coma and the other is in hiding."

"Your parents?" Dean asked.

"My father is dead and my mother is with my brother in hiding." Remi said obviously withdrawn. She walked away from them and gave them a minute to process everything. She went to her bedroom and pulled up a floor board. She kept all he families treasures and secrets hidden there, safe guarded within a locked steel container. She returned and listened to them talk.

"Dean, who cares about the end of the world bullshit, you're going to be someone's dad. That's the greatest thing of all." Remi could hear the joy in Sam's voice and the doubts in Dean's.

"She tricked me, Sam. She knew about everything from the past, present and future. I know it sounds corny, but I thought I'd be married when I had a kid. When I sacrificed myself for your life I'd given up any thoughts of a kid. I just met her." Dean protested and stopped talking before he couldn't make any sense.

"Do you really love her like you said?" Sam asked quietly. "I know you barely met her two months ago, I know all you did was mostly physical, but I also know you, Dean. You're a one night stand kind of guy. You spent every single day and night with her. You've never spent more than a few hours with a chick."

"What's your point, Sammy?" Dean said throwing out the empty beer bottle and contemplating another.

"What would you have done if she'd told you up front that you are the father of her children? You would have run for the hills. But if its predestined, you would have seen her again and again no matter what you did. If you had kept running and never taken her to bed, where would everyone be when the war begins?" Sam was trying to make a point and he knew it. "How do you feel about a baby? How do you feel about becoming a dad?"

"Honestly, I'm scared shitless. Before she told us everything all I could think about was what not to do. How different I'd be from dad. I'd walk away from this life instantly." Dean choked on his words. "One part of me is excited about what she's said and the other fears for her life and my kids life. If she can buy me some time, how much will it cost her? What will she have to sacrifice to get another year or two for me?"

"My brothers." Remi said when she entered the room. "From what I know, the demons don't realize I'm the one. They think its my brothers who will lead the fight and they know they must die for us." She put the steel box on the table and left the room again. She was tired and needed to rest. Sam and Dean could spend the next few days reading everything she gave them. She kissed Dean softly but conveyed her emotion to him. He relaxed into her and gave a little more of himself to the life she described. When she went to lie down, he sat across from Sam and they opened the box. Sam grabbed a leather bound book about 6 inches thick and Dean started with photographs and drawings.

Sam suddenly looked at his brother and Dean did the same. Both shocked. Sam turned around his book so Dean could see it. Dean held up the parchment he'd found. Pencil drawings of Remi, him and five sons. Seven. The symbolic number for good. Dean and Sam both held up another picture. It was Sam and five sons. Six. The symbolic number for evil. Brother would battle brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – The background

Dean had every right to be angry with Remi. Technically she did sleep with him for his sperm. Technically she tricked him into getting her pregnant. He would never have agreed on his own. He may be a playboy and seem insensitive and uncaring, but Dean would never harm a child or bring one into the world strictly for the reasons explained by Remi. She had made it sound laboratory like. Arranged. Cold and unfeeling. He wondered if she even truly liked him or just wanted his dick. Sure, he'd been used for his dick before, he'd been a piece of meat, but not for the reasons Remi had used him. How could he trust her? How could he think she'd even love his child and not just keep the kid to train him or her like a circus animal or a pet? The more he thought about it the more he got pissed off. The more he looked at all the history, all the prophecies of his fate, the more he needed out of there. He needed to go for a drive. He needed a clear head. It was creepy knowing your birth had been prophesied and your life planned out without your knowledge.

He picked up his keys and without saying a word to his brother, he walked out the door. Sam knew what Dean was doing and he couldn't blame him. His brother hated women who used a man for a baby or got pregnant to keep the man. It was condescending and conniving, it was one of Dean's biggest pet peeves. That and witches. Sam closed everything up and took it quietly back to Remi. She had fallen asleep long ago so he pulled her comforter over her and placed the container under her bed. Obvious hiding place, but since he was with her, he could help and protect her. He dug around her apartment and found extra pillows and a blanket. He didn't want to use the guest room because it was too far from the door and Remi. He tossed her couch pillows to the floor and set up camp. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Just tell me I fucked up. Tell me if you think he'll come back." She asked Sam as they sat to dinner on the 10th night since Dean walked out. He caught the subtle change in her voice that showed emotion.

"I don't know, Rem. We've never been in this situation before so I can't gauge his reaction." Sam said honestly. "Tell me one thing." She nodded. "Why, Rem? Do you believe the prophecies? How do you feel about being an incubator? How do you feel knowing the survival of mankind is on you? You were told since day one all about your future and it seems you've accepted it. Your life has no value other than to reproduce!" Sam's voice got louder as he sympathized with his brother. Remi stood at the comments.

"I have dealt with this all my life, Samuel. I fought against it all my life. I truly, truly, did not trick Dean. I don't want this on me or my kids! When my mother finally showed me the book and the lineage of your family, I looked him up. I studied Dean as much as I could. I learned all about his likes and dislikes. Word got around without me asking in regards to his womanizing. It bothered the shit out of me that this man was supposed to be my husband, the father of my kids. Some two bit man-whore hell bent on sleeping with every woman who crosses his path. Then I find out the prophecies are coming true. Your father sacrificed himself, Dean lives, you die, Dean sacrifices himself. He now has very minimal time. I don't know where they'll come get him or if he's dumb enough to find them first. It won't be pretty Sam and I need to find out the details before the final hour. I need to be there when they come for him. I can't negotiate for his life until then. They can't know about me. At all. Not until its time." Remi ran her shaky hands through her hair and sat back down.

"I need to know more. I need to know what's not in the books." He asked softly and took her tiny hands in his. They sat for the next few hours talking about how she's felt all her life. Remi despised the fact that for centuries people had relied upon her arrival. They expected things of her without her consent. If it could have been made a law it would be. Then they got to how she felt when Dean walked into her bar.

"I'm sure you've heard it all before, Sam, if not from women, from Dean himself." They both chuckled. "The reputation does not do the man justice. He was so confident, so sexy. He reeks of sex, he drips sexuality. I wanted to know if he was worth all the hype. I had no grand schemes or tricks, I just wanted the man." She had started talking in a normal tone of voice but it soon faded to a little above a whisper. "My family is still in Europe and I've broken ties with them. My only knowledge about the next steps comes from the books. I found out through some contacts that my mother and brother were in hiding only to appear when Dean's time is up. My other comatose brother is set to wake up then too."

"Their lives in exchange for my brother's." Sam said.

"Yes. Do you realize how hard that is? If you were in my position, if you had to choose between your brother and some girl you barely knew, how would you handle it? You know your fate is set; you have to meet a girl, get her pregnant to save the world and then sacrifice your brother to do so. The world will perish without your children." Sam stood as she wiped tears from her face and got her a bottle of water. "It's the most ludicrous thing, Sam. It's like being told at 15 you'll be the mother of the son of God. Having to explain to your family that you're pregnant without actually having sex. Suffering the cruelty of others as they call you names beyond your vocabulary." She gulped the water that Sam brought her.

"I'm probably talking in circles and nothing makes sense. I've approached this all wrong. I handled Dean wrong. I should have started with the prophecies and then explained my life. I should have told him I'd long since left my family because they had me under lock and key until it was time for the fates to align me with Dean. I should have been honest from the start. I didn't believe in him, I didn't have enough faith that he would understand." She walked around the expanse of her apartment thinking back. "I also just wanted him, Sam." The tears fell freely and Sam hugged her. "I know this sounds stupid, but I wanted to know hat it felt like to have a man pay attention to me. A real man, not some drunken nasty old guy. I'd heard all about Dean's prowess and stamina. Girls giggled about how he focused on them even though it was only for one night. He wasn't out for a quick lay; he made sure the girl got hers too. I wanted that." She sniffed and wiped her eyes again. "Sounds slutty doesn't it?" She giggled and he smiled.

"I've heard it all before, believe me, I've heard women talk about Dean and I've heard Dean describe his escapades." He slightly blushed and Remi thought it was cute. "None of it matters now. We need to focus on everything we need to do to save my brother. I'm calling Ellen and Bobby and you can explain everything to them." Sam pulled out his phone and while he waited for Bobby to answer, he winked at her. "I suggest when you tell Ellen everything you take your time and explain it right or she'll kill you herself." Sam smiled but Remi knew he was serious.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I was born Remiel Jorden. Remiel means thunder of God. Jorden is Hebrew and is derived from Jordan, the river of judgment. My birth name is Remiel but my father called me Remington so I didn't draw attention. I have four brothers. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel-" Remi began.

"The four most recognized archangels." Ellen said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"My mother's name is Zerachiel and my father is Raguel." Remi looked at Ellen who stood abruptly.

"Oh, wow. The seven original archangels. Holy shit." Ellen began to pace and Bobby and Sam didn't know who to watch.

"Can someone elaborate?" Bobby asked as Sam racked his overly filled storage unit for useless information. His brain.

"Most religions only recognize four of the original seven archangels blending the seven into four; Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel are the four. The remaining three are Zerachiel, Raguel and…Remiel. Each had a patronage. Remiel is the angel of hope." Sam paused as his brain stopped on Remiel's tasks. "Remiel has two tasks. Divine visions and guiding souls of the faithful into Heaven." It fits this situation perfectly. Remi is the savior of mankind. Those that perish during the war, and are faithful to God, will be led into Heaven. The hairs on Sam's neck stood on end. Remi watched Sam's expressions as everything sunk in.

"For thousands of years, responsibility fell on my family to one day battle the demons and save humanity. The first members of my family are Mary and Joseph. It is said that this Mary is the Mother of the Son of God. I cannot support this belief with facts. Mary and Joseph had sons. Their sons had sons. No female child has been born to my family until me. All the males had their wives chosen from certain families and had to meet strict criteria. Strength of mind, body and spirit and the understanding of her importance, the importance of my family and the future of the world." Remi stopped and let them gather their thoughts.

"Throughout the centuries many families have been hunters. Some succeeded for awhile and some failed miserably. Only two bloodlines have survived. Mine…and the Winchesters. I'll explain their link and the Winchester lineage later. My family has kept a record book of births, deaths, marriages, drawings of families, photos of families and the drawings of the prophecies." Sam went to retrieve her strong box to show them. "This was given to me for my 15th birthday. That is when I was told of my legacy. My responsibility." She sat at the dining room table and waited for them to follow. "I had been told stories all my life, but to a child, that's what they are. Stories. At 15 I was being told of the kind of life I would lead, the man I would marry, the children I would conceive and I couldn't do anything about this. It was already arranged and foretold."

Bobby and Ellen looked at the books and drawings, both of them stopping exactly like Sam and Dean had done. Same pictures. They were shocked to say the least. Remi continued explaining. "Once I'd seen everything I fought against my world. I had been secluded from experiencing anything to keep me safe. I learned the reasons we moved so often were to keep me safe. I was treated like a china doll locked in a cabinet. At first I thought it was because I was the only girl, then I realized it was literally because I was the only girl. Ever." Remi told them of her life in Jerusalem and subsequent departure to America.

"My family only had drawings of my future husband, no names were known, only the ancestral name. Where and when the Winchester name began being used I do not know. I'd heard of Dean Winchester and his lifestyle, heard of his loves, heard of his career path. Nothing registered with me until I finally looked in the books. It was my 20th birthday and I was feeling lonely so I read everything and studied the prophecies. I saw the artwork of myself and my children with a man who looked so familiar. I looked up Dean on the internet and compared the drawings. I still didn't believe it. My mother's name, father's name, brother's names, hell my own name were all in the book. My name had been chosen centuries ago. No name was ever given for the man who would be my husband." Remi wanted a shot of alcohol to help ease through the story.

"Wait. You told me you got the bar from your father. You said your brothers didn't want it." Sam stated.

"When I came here a nice man took me in and helped me. He was my surrogate father. This was his bar. When he passed, it became mine. He had no family. His wife and four sons had died in a fire about six months prior." Sam, Ellen and Bobby all exchanged looks. "I know what you're thinking and you're right. All signs point to the yellow eyed demon, but my life was to have been a secret. There should have been no way for any demon to know who I was much less my whereabouts at any given time. So I'm a little skeptical about the relevance."

Remi repeated everything, all the gory details she'd given Sam; she gave to Bobby and Ellen. She admitted how she felt about Dean. At the moment it was a love/ hate feeling. She loved the man. Hated the reasons for him being in her life. Sure, it could all be bullshit and complete folklore, or it could actually be true. Was she willing to test the validity of it?

"So, based on this book and these pictures, you can save Dean's life." Ellen stated plainly.

Remi took a deep breath. "Based on the current situation of my family and the truths of the prophecies, I can buy Dean some time. But as I said earlier, I don't know if I can save him completely or if I can only barter for him." Remi's voice began to shake so Sam helped her.

"Her two remaining brothers are the sacrificial lambs for Dean's life. They know it and that's why one is hiding and the other is in a medically induced coma." He said as gently as possible. "Michael is in hiding and Gabriel is comatose. Raphael and Uriel have both perished." He stood behind Remi and placed his hands on her shoulders. "If you look at the history of the archangels and their purpose, everything fits and matches her family and the current plight we're in now."

"Well, honey. Just how do you plan on saving Dean if you're pregnant?" Ellen asked.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam lay awake on Remi's couch thinking about his brother. It wasn't long before he was joined by Ellen and Bobby. "He has three days left and I have no idea where he is. He hasn't called in two weeks." Ellen held his hand and Bobby patted his leg. They sat in silence thinking of Dean. Each one reflecting on the times spent with him. At 3:15am all the power ceased everywhere, no electricity. Sam, Ellen and Bobby stood and listened for any sign. Sam crept through the dark towards Remi when they all heard a whimper, a scuffle and what sounded like a body dropping to the floor. The three of them knocked over almost everything in their path as they yelled for Remi. Her bedroom door was locked and she began screaming. Painful, guttural, fearful screams that shredded them. Ellen, Bobby and Sam slammed into the door with everything they had and it wouldn't move. With one last effort, they backed from the door and prepared to throw their bodies into it hoping their combined weight would smash the door.

The lights came on and the door opened. They looked at eachother only for a split second before yelling for Remi again. Sam got to her first. She was lying on her bedroom floor covered in blood and her hair was suddenly a very light blond. And curly.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Mr. Winchester?" The doctor called into the waiting room and Sam stood in between Ellen and Bobby. He walked to the three tired and haggard looking people, afraid to tell them the results. He motioned for them to sit and knelt in front of Sam, assuming he was the father. "Remi lost a lot of blood and looks like she was attacked. By dogs or some sort of wild animal. She has multiple bites to her arms and neck. She has claw marks on her tummy and raw, red marks on her wrists as if she had been bound." Ellen's tears overflowed, Bobby choked on the lump in his throat and Sam's chin quivered.

"The baby?" Ellen asked what they all were thinking. The doctor just shook his head. Sam stood and let the tears fall.

"He should be here! Dean should be here for her and where the fuck is he? Out somewhere being selfish! She lost their baby and he's anywhere but here. He's a fucking bastard!" Sam yelled and walked down the hall towards the exit. "I'll kill him myself!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – One for Another

Dean stood at the Crossroads waiting for the hounds to collect him. The temperature dropped and the wind picked up, he could hear the growling in the distance and his hair stood on end. He was chilled to the bone. The rain came from nowhere and fell in buckets, soaking him within seconds. _Typical_**. **He would die of pneumonia if not by the hands of hell. Dean watched in every direction, not sure if he wanted to see them coming or just succumb to the fear of not knowing. His thoughts drifted to Sam, Bobby, his mom and dad and Ellen. Remi and his baby. She had consumed almost every thought, asleep or awake. He wondered how she would look now. Would she be showing? Dean knew she was with Sammy, he knew his brother would take care of her and his son. _My son_, he thought. _My boy_. He never gave her the chance to explain further. He could be jumping to conclusions, wouldn't be the first time.

Surprisingly he wanted to be a father; he wanted to see his child brought into this shithole of a world. He wanted to tell Remi he loved her. He knew she loved him. Deep down, he knew. It's funny how he had never believed in love at first sight but that had surely been the case here. He finally allowed himself to feel it; he succumbed to the natural high of loving someone and being loved in return. He was still upset that she didn't tell him straight up about the prophecies and their future. She didn't have any faith in him that he'd do the right thing. Could he blame her? The whole thing was crazy. He tried looking at things from her point of view as he stood trembling in the cold. _I'd be real pissed off with all that responsibility heaped on me. She can't really say no and neither can I._ He mentally kicked himself for running out on his life. He could have been there with her through all her appointments, seen the first pictures. He smirked as he thought of how he'd be as a father. More of a playmate than a father or role model. Now he had no idea how she was feeling or what she was going through. He had spoken several times with Sam but never asked about her. If there were something wrong Sam would tell him. Or why would he? _No, Sammy would tell me no matter what._ _It's fuckin cold out here, where's that bitch anyway?_

Just as he was about to give up and get back in his car, he saw her. It. Them. The Demon and her hounds appeared at a good distance but he knew if he ran for his car they'd be on him before he took 5 steps. "Hello, Winchester." She said materializing right in front of him, her hounds circling their prey. "Making it easy for me?"

"Not like I can hide, bitch." He responded with his hands in his pockets and trying to hide his obvious uncontrollable shaking.

"Oh, Dean, honey, no need for name calling." She stroked his face and hair. Walking around him, she looked the man up and down. "Such a waste. I wish we could have spent more time together."

"No you don't." He said removing her hands from him. The hounds growled and barked viciously when he touched her. They were much bigger than he'd expected. He was expecting large Dobermans or Rottweilers. Larger than usual, but not like this. Their heads were level with his, teeth sharpened to points. They were almost mirage-like, not even touchable. Transparent but clearly visible. One reached out and bit his arm, getting a taste for his blood. "Look, Ass-ezel, get this over with."

"Ass-ezel? Clever. Why would you think I'm Azezel?" She said getting within an inch of his face.

"Who else would you be other than the Angel of Death? Or should I say fallen angel." Dean said taunting the creature in front of him.

"Fallen Angel? Is that how you perceive me, Dean? You have a lot to learn." She took a step back and another hound took a nip at his leg causing him to drop to the ground. Dean refused to show weakness, he would not scream or beg. It hurt like nothing he'd ever experienced; it burned, like his skin was melting. But he would not feed her cravings to hear him squeal. "Does that hurt, Dean my boy?" She rubbed his back as he found the strength to stand. Another nip. And another. He took deep breaths. They bit him enough to draw blood and rip the skin, but not enough to cause death by bleed out. She would make him die a slow painful death.

The wind abruptly stopped. The rain ceased. The air warmed. The hounds cowered behind their master and whined. Azezel showed a slight touch of fear; he caught it in her eyes. She whirled around looking for the source and during the distraction, Dean allowed himself to show pain. The demon looked at something behind him and laughed. It sounded spiteful, almost like she was gloating.

"Remiel, so nice to see you. How's the baby?" Azezel continued laughing. Dean spun around and saw Bobby, Ellen, and…Remi?

"Who in the fuck is Remiel?" Dean asked as he stood again and caught the strangled cry of who he thought was Remi. She looked different. The long, thick blond ringlets, the paler skin, it was her face and he'd know that body anywhere. _Where did the hair come from and why is Ass-ezel calling her Remiel? Wait, the baby?_ "Bobby, you better start explaining." Bobby stood behind Dean and Ellen by his side. Remi stood in front of him. Bobby whispered in his ear and Ellen took his hand.

"Two nights ago she lost the baby." His voice cracked. He was not about to tell Dean the details. Not tonight. "If you ever doubted her love for you or your child, don't." He'd explain later and Dean understood that when he saw the look in the older man's eyes. He looked at Ellen who sniffled. She saw the blood on Dean and asked quietly if he was ok.

"I'm okay so far but you all have a lot to explain. First, being Remi's hair, the second being where's Sammy and third, why is Ass-ezel is calling her Remiel?" He looked at them both. He felt Bobby's reassuring hand on his shoulder. "And what the fuck happened to my kid?" Dean's expression had changed from anger and confusion to worry and heartbreak.

"We will, but right now let's just focus on you." Bobby said.

"I can tell in your eyes Remiel. I can read all your feelings. Not good." Azezel said shaking her finger at Remi. "Your family thought they could hide you, change your name, move you to another country on the other side of this god-forsaken land." Azezel moved so fast Dean, Ellen and Bobby jumped, but not Remi. The demon was directly in front of her and Remi could smell the sulphur on her breath.

"You can go now, Azezel, Dean's life will not be ending tonight. Take your minions and go back." Remi said forcefully and without emotion. "You don't want to do this tonight. You will lose." The demon's high pitched laugh was almost deafening.

"I will not leave this Earth unless he is with me." Azezel struck Remi and she struck back. The demon was momentarily stunned by the human's courage and Remi got the upper hand. She used street fighting at first to break down the human body of the demon; using her elbows and the heels of her hands, knees to the stomach and kicks to the chest. When the demon realized Remi's physical strength she had to change her tactics. Ellen and Bobby grabbed Dean and covered him when the demon morphed into something they'd never seen. Azezel used her supernatural powers to bring Remi to her and then curled her hands around the human's neck. Fingernails dug into Remi and burned her throat. The demon easily lifted her from her feet, throwing her to the side where she landed 30 feet away on the gravel road, skidding enough to give her road rash. Dean's instinct was to defend Remi and he began running to her but was quickly knocked to the ground also. Azezel laughed at the mortal's attempts of victory and loyalty.

She flew to Dean, lifting him from the ground and binding his wrists. The ties were made from fire so it was nearly impossible to free him. Azezel stretched his arms until she heard the pops of his shoulders dislocating. Ellen and Bobby stood helplessly as they knew none of their weapons would work on a demon of this level. Even if they used every trick and every weapon, it would be fruitless. The rain began to pour down on them again. Azezel mentally tore Dean's shirt from his body and stood five feet from his back. A whip appeared in her hand and had fire on the end. Remi yelled for Dean but she was unable to move. The first strike went from shoulder to waste, searing and shredding his skin. When Dean's muscles flexed in response it made Azezel respond with even more force. Each crack was harder than the previous one, the demon enjoyed the sight of Dean's flesh being filleted and bloodied. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, not to scream. The dog bites were nothing Remi allowed her powers to come to the surface and she was next to Dean almost instantly.

She stood in the path of the deadly whip and caught it when Azezel flicked the fiery end towards her. Remi brought the winds down upon the Angel of Death, attempting to crush the physical form. Azezel fought back and soon understood Remiel wasn't just a human female born with special skills. Something in her eyes caught the demon's eyes and in a split second, and a momentary lapse in concentration she brought down the demon. Remi was able to pick her up, throwing her 50 feet from Dean. She went to him and stood with her back to his, she couldn't risk having her back to the Azezel. She began chanting in low tones, trying to break the spell holding him in place. On the second verse, another voice could be heard chanting along with Remi. Her mother appeared on the other side of Dean so she could catch him when he was freed. Remi's brother, Gabriel, stood in front of her so she could focus on Dean.

When the ties began to loosen, Remi held onto him as much as she could without touching his back. As each strap began to fail, Dean leaned more and more into her. The last one fell away and they both tumbled to the ground. Remi helped him stand and he attempted to hold her, wincing when his shoulders refused to cooperate. Bobby and Ellen rushed over knowing they'd have to put his shoulders back in place. "I love you, Rem." He said into her hair as he braced for the double blows to his arms. If he could cry, now would have been the time. If Remi could save him, he would allow himself to break; there was no way to hold in the pain much longer. As Remi held him, he could feel the tugging, then the pulling, then yanking, but he wasn't budging from her. He could hear her murmuring in an unknown language, her eyes closed. The pull on him getting stronger and yet he wasn't moving.

"Azezel!" Everyone but Remi turned to see Gabriel walking towards the demon.

"Gabriel." The demon struggled against an unseen force, groaning and writhing where she stood.

"You will let him go. Whatever contract you have with him is broken, he will not die tonight." Gabriel said as he approached the demon.

"I will come to this place everyday for him if I have too. And when that day comes and I finally have him, she will die too. The prophecies will not come true as long as I walk this Earth." Azezel attacked Gabriel with such strength and force, tearing him, shredding him, but he didn't fight back, he knew his fate and tonight his light would extinguish.

"My life for his. I will die tonight and Dean gets ten more years." Gabriel yelled over the sounds of his own body being crushed. The hounds killed Gabriel slowly and he died heroically. He never screamed or begged for his life, he died with honor and dignity. Sacrificing himself for a stranger, so he may live another day, so he may live to be with his baby sister. His last breath was spent looking at Remi and as he took it, she mouthed to her older brother, 'I love you'… and he was gone. Azezel stood there, head tilted back, blood dripping from her chin as she morphed back into human form.

"Not one day longer, Winchester! I will allow this much and when I do come for you, since you stalled your death, it will be that much slower, that much more painful!" Azezel went to Remi and grabbed her throat again. "You will die too and your death will be much worse." She said in Remi's ear. "I will return, Remiel. I will come for you both." In a flash of lightning the hounds and the demon were gone. The rain stopped and the sun began peeking through the clouds. They'd been here all night.

Dean and Remi were barely standing, but holding tight to eachother. "Remi…" Dean collapsed and passed out from the pain. She didn't want him falling to the gravel road with his back filleted so she had fallen underneath him Remi took a few deep breaths and let herself drift into unconsciousness. Bobby had called the hospital where the hunters went and the ambulances pulled right up to them. As the emergency personnel loaded Remi and Dean, Bobby tried calling Sam but only got voicemail. He hung up without leaving a message and got into the ambulance with Dean. Ellen joined Remi and her mom in the other. It would be a long ride and one in which Ellen planned on learning as much as she could from Zerachiel. The demon would return and they all needed the next 10 years to prepare.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Starting Over

Dean could hear Bobby and Ellen talking to his doctor. _Where's Sam? And Remi? My fuckin back hurts like a son of a bitch. _"Everything should heal nicely, but he'll have a few scars, obviously. We tested his blood and it's clean for anything paranormal." _Of course it is, doc. Giving me some freak disease is beneath that fuckin demon._ "He should be waking up soon; the sedative will start wearing off. He may be disoriented at first, but no side effects." Bobby and Ellen thanked the doctor and glanced at Dean who still had his eyes closed.

"I'll go check on Remi, see what her doctor is saying." Ellen kissed Dean's forehead and walked out leaving Bobby and Dean alone. He opened his eyes and waited for them to focus.

"Hey, boy. You feel alright? Doc says you'll do just fine." Bobby pulled the chair next to Dean and spoke softly.

"Rem?" He asked, his voice a little hoarser than he'd expected. "Where is she?"

"The docs were able to stitch you up and start you on some antibiotics. Just precautionary, but you're blood was clean." Bobby said trying to distract the young man who was like a son. Dean knew it.

"Tell me." He said gaining his voice back. Bobby took a deep breath and rubbed his beard. "Just tell me, Bobby." He said trying to sit up a little more.

"She needed surgery and that's all I know. Her mama was with her and so was Ellen until about 15 minutes ago when she came to check on you. She's gone back down to see if Remi's out of surgery." Bobby stood and busied himself with getting Dean some water that he hadn't asked for.

"Why would she need surgery?" Dean said finally sitting up and managing some comfort despite the 4 pillows and stitches in his back, legs and arms. Bobby kept the water and drank it very slowly, trying to think of a lie but came up empty.

"I can't lie to you, son. Last I heard it wasn't good. The demon weakened her the other night and Remi should not have gone to the Crossroads. Thing is, she had too or you'd be dead now. She was the only one who could help you. Her brother's dead and bought you 10 more years but that would not have worked if it wasn't for her." He rubbed his beard again. Another deep breath. "The hounds took some good chunks out of her three nights ago and she's reopened those wounds."

"And my son is gone." Dean said as he rolled to one side. The pain killers were wearing off and his back began to throb. "I need an explanation." He said fighting the building anger and frustration. Bobby told him what had happened leaving out a lot, if Remi wanted Dean to know she could tell him. He also told Dean Remi's life story, almost word for word so Dean would know she opposed the arrangement as much as she could.

"That girl fell for you and fell something fierce. You need to realize that." Bobby looked him straight in the eyes. If Bobby believed it, it must be true.

"And Sam?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Sam left the night we took Remi to the ER and we haven't seen him since. He won't answer his phone." Bobby filled the cup with water again.

"He blames me." Dean said in understanding. "If I had been there, the demon wouldn't have pulled that stunt. Hell, Bobby, it's probably why the demon showed up. I wasn't there and she knew it. She found out who Remi was and set out to hurt her." Dean tried to get up, his need to pace overwhelming, but Bobby's hand on his shoulder got him to relax a bit.

"Maybe, maybe not. Technically if the demon knows who Remi is then she knows Remi's purpose. That's motive enough right there." Again the old man was right. Dean's doctor walked in and needed to check on him. Bobby excused himself and went to find Ellen. First he needed a cigarette and tried Sam again. He left details and updates in case Sam checked his voicemail.

"So what's the prognosis, doc?" Dean asked leaning back in bed after they looked at his wounds.

"As long as you rest and don't move suddenly," the doctor shot Dean a look, "the stitches should fall away on their own in about 10 days. You took some good licks to the back and the bites to your arms and legs were jagged, but other than that you'll do fine." The nurse changed his dressings as the doctor spoke and he got the first looks at his arms and legs.

"It feels tight." He said looking at the detail of the wounds.

"Well, honestly, because the bites were jagged, we had to trim up your skin for an even line so we could stitch you up, that's why you feel tight." The doctor stated. He knew Dean could handle the gory details; he just didn't want to explain them until another day. He gave the young hunter his prognosis and discharge date and left him alone. Dean sat in his bed and thought of things to come. He'd be out before Remi. He'd be here for another two days, but judging by Bobby's face, Remi had a long recovery ahead of her. He needed to see her, needed to see for himself. Talk to her. He had an overwhelming desire to touch her, physical contact, skin on skin. Nothing intimate, just life affirming. Feeling her body against his reassuring him they'd move on and survive. He breathed deeply as he took his time getting out of bed. He also knew an apology was necessary.

As he finally reached the door Bobby came back in and nearly knocked him over. "Damn it, boy, what the hell are you doin?" Bobby exclaimed grabbing a wheelchair from the hallway.

"I have to see her." Was all Dean managed through his teeth. He hated hospitals and wheelchairs, but he inwardly admitted he wouldn't have made it on his own. Without a word he sat down and Bobby took him to Remi's room. He raised his hand as they were about to enter and asked softly, "have you seen her yet?"

"I have." Bobby knelt in front of him. "You need to hold it together. If you can't do it, signal me and we'll leave." Both men nodded and entered Remi's room. Zerachiel sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room, Ellen next to her and a soft bedside lamp was on. Her mom held her hand and Ellen ran her fingertips on Remi's leg. Something to calm her and Remi. Both ladies looked over when Dean entered and Zera stood to meet him.

"Mr Winchester…" Zera paused as she gathered herself, flashes of Dean being whipped ran through her head. Her daughter's reaction flooded her thoughts and she sat back down. "I apologize." She placed her hand over her heart and took a calming breath. "Please, come, sit." She waited for Dean to position himself on the other side of Remi's bed. "Tell me how you are." Another deep breath.

"Well, uh, Mrs Jorden, I, um…" Dean cleared his throat, this is Remi's mom. He scratched a nonexistent itch on his head and looked down. The woman knows he's supposed to knock up her daughter, she knows they're supposed to have sex. Knows they already had sex. It made him uncomfortable. Zera looked wise beyond her young face. Her deep brown eyes, thick black hair and thin, tiny frame somehow intimidated him. She couldn't be any taller than five feet, but she looked so strong and composed, regal.

"Remiel tells me nothing. You tell me. I want to know. First I know about you and what doctor say, then you tell me about you." Zera said. Her voice firm and commanding, the thick accent and broken English coming out. Maybe that's what he found intimidating. However, her face betrayed her commanding words. She softened when she saw his nervousness. Zera knew what was running through the young man's head. It had crossed her mind that this man was to be the father of her grandchildren. This man with the not so stellar reputation. She would make him talk. She would find out everything there was to know about Dean Winchester. She wanted her daughter married before the babies. Remi didn't see the point if the prophecies said she'd be with Dean. Not like she had to lock the boy in a relationship. After all, the ancients had predicted it, right? Marriage was just time wasted.

Remi made a whimpering sound and they all looked to her. "She keep doing that. I don't know if she in pain or dreaming. I hope pain and not dream. If dream she not have happy one. How you say…night…mare?" Dean smiled softly at Zera and took Remi's hand. Bobby shot Ellen a look and they both excused themselves. She could use a smoke break too. That and she knew Bobby wanted to discuss the young couple's future. When they stepped out, it was as if he became lost in his own world. Dean kissed Remi's hand and stroked her head, careful with the bandages. He had to mess with all the IV's they both had, but he still wanted to touch her. Hopefully she knew he was here. A nurse came in and paused when she saw Dean. Everyone knew he shouldn't be out of bed let alone down the hall, but she would stay quiet.

Remiel's vitals were checked and the nurse said everything was strong; they were just waiting for her to wake up. The doctor would be in soon so he could get his own update straight from his mouth. Zera wanted to talk to him more but there would be time for that, right now she would leave them alone. She kissed her daughter's forehead and gave Dean's hand a squeeze and a smile. He felt it when she touched him. Sudden warmth and comfort. Was it the instinctual recognition of a mother's touch or something electrical from Zera? Either way he liked it. Zera walked out and found Ellen and Bobby in the hallway discussing things. The three of them walked to the cafeteria.

"Remi? Remiel, Remington." Dean stood and buried his face in her neck. She whimpered again only it sounded different. She knew he was here with her. "Can you hear me, baby girl?" Another sound. "It's just me and you now." He choked on his own emotion. He allowed himself to study her. Her face and hands were scratched, nails broken, her face also scratched. God, Remi, what happened?" The heavy blanket kept her body covered and he wasn't sure he could handle it anyway. "Can you open your eyes? Show me those beautiful eyes." He stroked her face with the back of his hands. Remi fluttered her eyes but they weren't ready to open. "It's okay, take your time, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you're ready." Dean positioned his IV stand next to Remi's bed and slowly sat down, taking her hand in his again. "You know, all I thought about were you and the baby. I'm sorry, Rem. I shouldn't have left like that. I should have stayed and listened."

Dean's doctor walked in and paused when he saw him. "You're not supposed to be out of bed, Mr Winchester." He walked over taking Remi's chart and made a few notes.

"Are you her doctor too?" Dean asked softly barely glancing away from her.

"Yes, and you're both lucky to be alive. Very lucky. You need rest and so does she." The doctor gave him a fatherly look. He could see it in the young man's eyes; it would take all the orderlies to get him from this girl. It would take the entire hospital to keep him from her too. "Once you've healed more and she's more stable, we can put a bed in here for you."

Dean looked at him, his eyes saying everything. "Can you tell me what happened and how she's doing?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" The doctor asked cautiously. It was a disturbing incident and he wasn't sure anyone could handle to hear it. The three that brought her in were still in shock. The doctor knew Dean's brother had called everyday to check on this woman and the little brother didn't want anyone to know he was calling.

"Just tell me." Knowing would help Dean cope, it would help him exact his revenge and fight that much harder.

"In layman's terms she had deep lacerations to her arms and legs, jagged edges as if someone had used an aluminum can, resembling your bites. She was bit in the left abdominal region, like a shark bite. Deep slices to her head, again, jagged, a bite to the back of her head that caused her skull to splinter. That alone should have killed her." The doctor watched the shock and horror spread across Dean's face, the horror turn to anger and then heartbreak. Dean's eyes filled with tears and he did his best to blink them away.

"Splinter?" He knew what the word meant; he just couldn't imagine it happening to bone.

"Yes, not crushed, splintered, several small shards of bone. We had to basically rebuild her skull in the back." The doctor finished his notes in the chart and excused himself.

Dean sat there thinking of what happened. The doctor obviously wasn't telling him everything, but he'd heard enough. He looked at Remiel and let the tears slide down his cheeks. They were soon joined by gut wrenching sobs. Silently weeping for his unborn child and the love of his life. He leaned into her and buried his face in her neck once more. He wanted to see her smile, hear her contagious laugh, watch her eat ice cream; walk with her at sunset holding her hand. Every cheesy moment they'd had that he'd normally swear never happened, he would now beg for the chance to do again. His sobs wracked his body and he surrendered to them. He pulled back and looked at her. Remi was broken physically, Dean was broken emotionally. She sacrificed herself for him. She fought everyone and everything to save his life; she let her brother die so he could only have a few more years. The magnitude of it swarmed him and he wept for a second time.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, baby." He whispered, his voice escaping him. Dean repositioned his IV stand and moved her covers aside. He gently crawled in next to her and covered them both again. He snuggled as best he could without possibly hurting her. He laid his head on her shoulder and let his tears fall, wetting her skin. "I love you." He knew he'd always be right next to her to wipe her tears, calm her when she was afraid, he would be her strength when she needed it.

"Dean." She whispered and he looked up hoping to see her eyes. Her breathing became uneven and quickened, and before she knew it the tears streamed down her face. She fought it, tried to be strong. She couldn't move, it hurt too much. The tears burned her face, her head was pounding and her body felt like it had been shredded.

"It's me, baby." He responded and she whimpered, her body shook with her sudden sobs. "It's okay." He squeezed her hand.

"Don't leave me." She whispered and let her body submit to her grief and agony. Dean did his best to hold her. It pained them both but each one needed it. He yielded to his emotion again and they cried together. They mourned their baby, what they'd missed with eachother, what they feared for the future and what had happened in their past. They allowed the vulnerability to cleanse them and they lay there, understanding the unspoken words.

"Never." He whispered back, "never again."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Bobby, we have to figure something out for them." Ellen stated the obvious. "Neither of us have a big enough house but we need to be with them." Bobby shook his head.

"Money not a problem. I buy house for them. We all stay. I go home, get my things, come back. Michael will be safe until its time. Remi will need…how they say…therapy?" Zera said looking at the two strangers who saved her daughter's life. Bobby and Ellen shook their heads. "She go therapy I take her. I take care of house, you two still hunt." Zera would return home after finding a house and getting Remi settled.

"We can train Remi and Dean for what's to come. I just wish Sammy would call me or answer his damn phone." Bobby said putting out his third cigarette.

"He won't. He gone and not return." Zera stated matter-of-factly.

"Sammy's not like that. He's never been gone without contact for more than a few hours and now it's been, what five days." Bobby wondered if Zera were correct. If the prophecies were correct. So far so good. Ellen looked at him like she believed Zera. "Damn it, boy."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reading and those who review. This is my first Supernatural story, so I appreciate it.**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Chapter Eight – Recovery – Physical and Emotional

Dean and Remi spent her recovery time talking and getting to the place they needed to be to continue their lives, professionally and personally. He'd learned a lot from her mother and he shared with her those teachings. He understood things better, he accepted things more, and put up less of a fight. His disagreement had been with being told how it would be and not letting him make the decision himself, like he was a child. He had been fighting demons all his life, he wasn't a rookie in a scary new world. He was Dean Winchester. He would and will handle whatever is thrown at them. He would adapt to the new ways of fighting, he would learn the ancient ways of killing these centuries old demons, he would absorb every detail to ensure his survival, Remi's survival, and their future family's survival. He had impressed Bobby, Ellen and Remi's mother, Zera.

Zera told him the stories long ago written of his life. She spoke not only of the battle to come, but of a love so strong, it broke barriers. It created a shield. Two people willing to die for eachother. Two people who's very existence was enough to take down the evil of the world. Two people, who when put together made the strongest army in history. She explained, yes, it was a marriage arranged by fate, but it wasn't without love. She knew that as well as Dean. She could see it on his face and in her daughter's eyes. Dean told her, even if the fates didn't predict his future with her, he wondered if he wouldn't have done all of it on his own. He already had fallen for her, already loved her in the small span of time they were together, he would have no problem spending his life with her and it felt natural anyway.

He may have been chosen for her thousands of years ago, but honestly, he couldn't complain. It wasn't like she was ugly. Remi was stunning. Incredibly beautiful, the kind of woman who could stop traffic. And he was the lucky son of a bitch who got to share his bed with her. Zera told him Remiel felt the same about him. Dean was a perfect fit for her. If she was to be with a Winchester, she was glad it was Dean. Sure Sam was handsome, had a sexy smile and took care of her daughter when she needed it, but he was too sensitive. Dean was sex. All sex in one gorgeous package. He would produce fine children, make them strong. He also had Remi's sense of humor, her love of music, shoot first ask questions later attitude; he was her in male form. Some would say that was a volatile combination. Zera thought it would make them an air tight team.

Dean smiled as he thought of those conversations with Remi's mother. She was not a shy woman, she looked like the proper conservative, high society woman, but she was a spitfire underneath. She had no qualms saying what was in her mind. She had no reservations talking to Dean about his prowess and when to use it. When to get Remi pregnant, when the time was right to take her daughter. Again the fates had told of the year his sons would be born, but to hear her mother describe it made him smile. She sat in her ancient, yet traditional Jewish wear, sipping tea and speaking like a trucker. He hated that his life was mapped out down to when he was to have sex, but it was amusing listening to it from the mother of the woman he was supposed to knock up. He knew he had to stop referring to it as knocked up. If it was intentional, if they were married, he didn't think it was still knocking her up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

He stood to the side while Remiel finished her paperwork and got ready to checkout. Bobby, Ellen, and her mother waited at the house they would share. The place where they would become a family and a battle group. He wanted to pick her up by himself and it had taken a lot for him to convince her mother to let them be alone for the drive home, but she finally relented when he promised no stops and to call when they got in the car. He watched Remi now and looked at her differently. He couldn't help the small smile that spread on his face.

"What?" Remi asked smiling back at him as she handed all the documents to the doctor. He couldn't resist. He walked over and kissed her. She moaned as she let her body lean into him as much as she could. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes.

"Are you ready to go home?" He liked the sound of that. Home. His home. The home he'd share with his wife and family. Zera had made it clear how she felt about marriage and she expected Dean to marry her daughter. As old fashioned as it may sound he agreed. He'd want to be married before creating a family. He wanted to marry the woman who would bear him children. Zera had already told him how Remi felt and he knew it would be a battle, but it was one he wouldn't lose. It was an issue he wouldn't compromise. Remi laughed when the typical Dean expression crossed his face again. The look that said 'I'm turning into a girl' or Sam. "What's so funny?"

"You." She still smiled at him and winced as she tried to lift her bag over her shoulder. She muttered a few curse words in a language he did not understand and he grabbed her bag. Dean knew she'd never confess to being in pain, so he ignored it and did the chivalrous thing and carried her things. He wondered how she got so much stuff if she wore a hospital gown for most of the stay.

"What did I do?" He asked, unaware she could read him very easily.

"Your expressions tell everything. They may not say what thoughts are running through your head, but they tell me your reactions to those thoughts." She placed her hands on either side of his face and stroked his cheekbones with her thumbs. "The expression you had was one of puzzlement, then bewilderment. I'm guessing you thought of something and it either made you sound like a girl or Sam."

"Are you reading my mind?" He asked, his tone lighthearted but he truly wondered if she could.

"No. I've just seen it before." She said and kissed him lightly. They stood there looking into eachother's eyes. They both had the same thoughts, only slightly varied in the means. Remi knew she was looking into the eyes of the man she would be with for the rest of her life. This man before her was the father of her future children. He would kill for her; he would sacrifice everything for her, even his relationship with his brother. Would their love end one or both of their lives? He stroked her face and studied her. He loved hearing about her life before him. Loved hearing about the woman she would become. It took the surprise out of things and kind of spoiled it, but he was so proud of her; and it scared the shit out of him. He had grown to care deeply and was on the edge of loving her, it was new. But listening to her mother talk about her past and future, made him fall in love. He couldn't describe the internal feelings and wouldn't if asked. If he voiced it, someone would know his weakness. Remi would be either his greatest joy or his demise.

He knew everything about their future except when and how they would perish. Zera would not tell him. Would he live to see his kids grow up? Would this world last long enough for his kids to grow up? Would he be able to coach little league? Football? He rolled his eyes at his thoughts. Dean was never one to plan anything in his life except what meal was next. Sam would get so pissed because Dean would go into a job with no prep work, he'd shoot first and ask questions later. He smirked, that was the exact description Zera had given Remi. He did know he had at least 9 ½ years to live life and inside those 9 years he had to produce five sons. And he was going to try every single day. The smirk stayed on his face and Remi giggled. This time she did read his mind.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

They rode home in silence; he held her hand in his lap and gripped it tighter as they approached. "Stop." She said, her voice a little shaky. Dean stopped at the end of the driveway and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" He looked at Remi, whose chin started to quiver. She shook her head and Dean pulled her to his lap and held her. A wide range of emotions hit her. Today was the first day of a new life. Everything she had known was now gone. No more sports bar, no more living alone, no more running and hiding. No more regular girl. She had Dean's life in her hands. Her mother, brother, Bobby, Ellen, five sons, it was all overwhelming her. She would kill for Dean and she would lay down her life for him. Is that how it would be? Would one of them sacrifice his or her life to save the other? Remi had heard the stories, read the stories, some of it was too hard to believe. She did not know their end of days. She did know, so far, everything predicted was coming true. Dean was exactly how he was described.

Bobby, Ellen and Zera stood on the front porch waiting for them to drive the remaining distance. Dean breathed in her scent. The smell of her skin and hair. He kissed her neck and gave her a gentle squeeze. "They're waiting." Remi turned and saw them and had to laugh. She knew her mother was beside herself and the fact that Remi was so close yet not in front of her was probably driving her crazy.

"Nice house." She whispered.

"Wait until you see the bedroom." He replied and she burst out laughing. "When your mom and Ellen said they'd get it set up I was afraid it would either be too girly or too flea market country." Remi looked at him a little fearful. "It turned out very nice. My only complaint is it looks like a Pottery Barn catalog. I think your mom actually got every single thing from Pottery Barn."

"Pottery Barn is nice." She looked into those eyes and her heart jumped to her throat. She could feel his breath on her face. Dean couldn't resist kissing her. That mouth would be the death of him long before any demons could finish the job. They tasted and savored eachother before the overbearing protective mother hens took hold. He broke from her when his phone rang and Bobby warned him the women were about to walk up the drive. Remi stayed in his lap and he let the car roll down to the house. No reason to hurry, they were here.

"You two can spend time together later; right now you need to get inside and behind the doors and windows." Zera said frantically as she practically pulled Remi off Dean's lap.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked Bobby as he walked up.

"There's a buzz in the air and it ain't right." He replied and looked to the sky then back up the driveway. A storm was rolling in and you could feel the electricity around them. Zera and Ellen quickly shuffled Remi inside and Dean grabbed her bag. It was then he noticed the shotgun in Bobby's hands.

"What's really going on?" He asked out of earshot of the women.

"Azazel has made her presence known along with several of her cronies." Bobby handed Dean his colt. "Sam called. He sounded different."

"How different?" Dean stopped walking. Bobby's expression said it all. Sam was changing.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Remi slid out of bed, careful not to wake Dean. She needed a moment alone in this new house. She needed to explore her surroundings. She tiptoed around the house top to bottom, inspected the bulletproof glass and solid doors. Seemed like a fortress, looked like a cute little cape cod from the street. She made a glass of tea and went to the back porch. She listened to the animals and when she felt her eyes and body adapt to the darkness she walked to the small pond behind the house. A nice bench Bobby made was near the water and she sat thinking of everything for what felt like the millionth time.

She felt safe with Dean and he felt safe with her. Physical safety and emotional security. These two people would share more than any other couple in history. They would see more than any other couple. The fate of not only themselves, but of humanity, lay in their hands. It was an extreme responsibility, a crushing burden to bear. Almost impossible to realize. They had a long hard road ahead of them.

"Remi?" A male voice came from behind her.

"Sam?" She stood and the hair on the back of her neck stood. It only did that for a reason. She had never feared Sam before so something internal warned her. "What are you doing here?" She glanced up at her bedroom window hoping Dean would wake.

"I came to see you. Talk to you." He stepped to her and she slowly made her way to the porch. If she screamed would they hear her?

"In the middle of the night? How would you even know I'd be out here?" She asked and her voice gave her away. Sam moved to her faster than she'd seen a human move. His arms went around her lifting her from the ground and Remi screamed with all she had. Sam walked around the house and she saw them. 20 life forms on the front lawn. She screamed more and Sam didn't care. He had her.

Dean bolted from the house with Bobby, Ellen and Zera right behind him. Sam turned when Dean yelled at him and simply laughed. "See how easy that was big brother? Snatched her right out from under you." Sam let Remi go and she ran to Dean. "Next time she comes with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reading and those who review. **

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Chapter Nine

"Bobby, what the fuck was that?" Dean said as he paced the family room from end to end. Remi sat on the couch in between her mother and Ellen. "Are you kidding me with this shit? Was that actually Sammy out there? Was he actually going after Remi?" Dean knew it was Sam, his appearance never changed. His voice however, was deeper and darker.

"It was, son, and yes he was, you know that. In your heart you know it." Bobby said softly but with underlying anger.

"In my heart? My fucking heart was in my throat. What does Sam want? What's going on?" Dean was so angry he couldn't control it and needed to lash out. He went to Remi and yanked her off the couch. "What in the hell were you fucking doing outside in the middle of the night? I told you its fucking dangerous and you don't even leave the fucking house unless one of us is with you. Am I fucking clear, Remiel? Or Remington, whatever the fuck your name is."

Remi couldn't contain the fresh round of tears and let them fall. Dean's fingers were digging into her arms and her feet were barely on the floor. "um…ok." She was petrified but tried to sound brave. He would never intentionally hurt her, at least she didn't think he would, but his tone said otherwise.

"I'm serious." Dean took a deep breath and rubbed his hands on his face. "You just got out of the hospital! You were almost killed! This is not a joke." He continued yelling at her but knew he wasn't mad at her. He was angry with Sam, angry his own brother came after her, angry he hadn't seen it coming. And he was terrified. He'd lost too much already and Remi was not on the list of future losses. She would not be a casualty of this war. His whole body shook. His heart physically hurt. He pushed her back to the couch and headed for the basement. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he needed penance. Bobby came down the steps knowing what Dean was doing.

"You're not going by yourself and you're not hunting down Sam." Bobby said in that voice that was fatherly and wise.

"Something or someone has to pay for this; I need to prove this won't happen again." Dean said as he gathered guns and other weaponry shoving them into the duffle bag.

"By what, killing Sam? Killing some low life? You can't go off half cocked, boy, you'll get yourself killed." Bobby said trying to get his attention.

"You coming or not?" Dean asked and grabbed the duffle bag. He waited a split second before going upstairs. His only thought was revenge.

"Where are you going?" Ellen demanded. "You are not leaving this house!" Ellen and Zera stood. Dean turned and looked at them and then Remiel. She was sitting with her knees to her chest, staring at the floor, eyes wild.

"Sam grabbed her in the middle of the night! From a place that's supposed to be secure for all of us. I will not tolerate anything ANYTHING that will hurt her." He said and went to the door only to be stopped by Bobby. "Not now, man."

"We don't know what's out there, Dean. We don't know what's with Sam, who's with Sam, what's driving him or if they're still here! They could still be around the property." Bobby felt the anger building again.

"I plan on finding that out." Dean said so calmly it sent chills up Ellen's spine. Very rarely did Dean sound this way and she'd only heard it twice. Zera stood and went to him placing her hand on his arm. She could feel the tension in him, his muscles were tight and he radiated with hate. Dean could feel his breath getting jagged and he fought the odd sense of calm that tried washing over him. "Nobody touches her, Zera. Nobody." Zera responded by nodding in agreement. She knew exactly how he felt. They both looked at Remi. She was the center of both of their worlds. He dropped the bag.

Remi fought more tears. Damn it, she had only been this scared one other time and the fear was too frequent. Zera, Bobby and Ellen excused themselves, hoping Dean would calm down and Remi could keep him in the house. Dean pulled her up but kept her at arms length so he could study her. No obvious marks. His hands framed her face and he brought her to him rather forcefully. His mouth crashed into hers, commanding and possessive. His hands deep in her hair curled into fists and held her in place. She yielded to him and opened her mouth to drink from his tongue. Remi was surprised how she needed to feel commanded and possessed by a man, but she couldn't kiss him like they'd kissed before. He was taking, draining, not letting her kiss him back. Dean could feel her tears on his lips as they fell down her cheeks. He needed more from her, his anger not fading.

Abruptly the connection was broken and he went upstairs leaving her standing there unsure of herself. Her lips swollen from the rough kiss, her heart in her throat and her brain swimming; he would drive her to the edge and leave her dangling. With her fingers touching her lips as if she could feel him still there, she slowly went upstairs, head down as if defeated. Lost in thought, wondering how to fix this, Remi was startled when she looked up and saw him standing at the foot of the bed still scowling. She blatantly took in the sight of this man. His t-shirt removed, black boxer briefs hugging what it needed too; sometimes he was more than she could bear. Remi slightly squealed when he moved to her faster than she anticipated and slammed the bedroom door closed. Before she knew it he had her against the door struggling for air as his mouth demanded hers again. He'd had different thoughts than she.

Dean's head was too foggy to care if he was rough or gentle. Anger and terror propelled him, that primal need to claim what was his drove him and his desires. He caught the yelp as his hands roughly passed over her ribs and yet, he continued. He yanked her baby tee over her head and just as roughly nipped her breasts as his hands squeezed. Right now he didn't care about pleasing her, he needed it for himself. In one swift move he had his briefs lowered, lifted her to him and moved her panties to the side. His mouth moved to her neck and bit her hard enough to elicit another yelp as he pushed her hips down, entering her without knowing if she was ready. She wasn't. Her mind went defensive and she began to struggle against him. He was truly hurting her, tearing her sensitive flesh. She told him to stop but he didn't. She told him he was hurting her but he didn't listen. He drove himself harder into her, felt the tears on his skin, the only thought in his head was seeing Sam taking her. He had been in a deep sleep and was forcefully awakened by her screaming his name. He had looked out the bedroom window and sheer horror set in as Sam walked away with her slung over his shoulder. He couldn't get down the steps fast enough, couldn't get out the door fast enough. His whole world would have exploded if Remi left him.

With one final push and a few groans, he released himself inside her.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

She heard him get up but remained still as if she were still sleeping. Her body involuntarily shook as he walked around their bedroom. Dean sat at the foot of the bed and rubbed his face. He glanced at the floor and saw her torn panties with spots of blood on them. His first reaction was Sam had done something to her, but then it all came racing back. He felt sick. He looked over his shoulder at Remi and could see her shaking, her eyes closed a little too tightly. He stood over her watching and she felt him there. He bent over and kissed her temple, stroked her hair. He felt her body coil, he grew angry again. He'd done this. He'd done what no man should do and he never thought he could or would. "Baby girl, I am so sorry." Remi heard his voice crack, she knew deep down he never meant to hurt her, it was the moment. It still didn't change what had happened. It still didn't relax her instincts.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and fought the emotion. Never in his life had he wanted to cry before meeting her; never needed too. Now he was a basket case. He would have to learn to control himself in more ways than one when it came to Remiel. "Please hear me, baby." He kissed her temple again and pressed his face to hers. There were the tears he knew were there. His mixed with hers. He pulled away enough to see into her eyes. Terror. Dean knelt on the floor and held her as best he could. He didn't want to get back in bed and hold her, it might scare her more. So he just held her gently and rubbed her back and hair. How did someone fix something like that? He had no idea other than to be gentle and show her the other side. Explanations not needed, it would only come out wrong and as if he were excusing his behavior. He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath. "I love you, baby." He kissed her neck, stood and swiftly left the room.

The only thing he could do was be useful. He had so many emotions coursing through him and he needed an outlet. His duffle bag was now gone, probably put back where it belonged. He'd have to thank Bobby later. He went and retrieved an axe from the garage and headed to the back. Chopping wood was useful, productive and he could take his anger out on it.

Remiel waited until she heard the back door close and she slowly and quietly got out of bed. The sheets had spots of blood she would need to clean before tonight so he wouldn't know. She went to the window and watched him. She had the same problem. A range of emotions floating through her, unsure what to think or what to do. Her heart knew one thing, her brain knew another. They would spend the day debating as she kept herself away from everyone. Laundry and a nice hot bath. She would lock herself in and forget yesterday as best she could.

"What did I do?" He asked, unaware she could read him very easily.

"Your expressions tell everything. They may not say what thoughts are running through your head, but they tell me your reactions to those thoughts." She placed her hands on either side of his face and stroked his cheekbones with her thumbs. "The expression you had was one of puzzlement, then bewilderment. I'm guessing you thought of something and it either made you sound like a girl or Sam."

"Are you reading my mind?" He asked, his tone lighthearted but he truly wondered if she could.

"No. I've just seen it before." She said and kissed him lightly. They stood there looking into eachother's eyes. They both had the same thoughts, only slightly varied in the means. Remi knew she was looking into the eyes of the man she would be with for the rest of her life. This man before her was the father of her future children. He would kill for her; he would sacrifice everything for her, even his relationship with his brother. Would their love end one or both of their lives? He stroked her face and studied her. He loved hearing about her life before him. Loved hearing about the woman she would become. It took the surprise out of things and kind of spoiled it, but he was so proud of her; and it scared the shit out of him. He had grown to care deeply and was on the edge of loving her, it was new. But listening to her mother talk about her past and future, made him fall in love. He couldn't describe the internal feelings and wouldn't if asked. If he voiced it, someone would know his weakness. Remi would be either his greatest joy or his demise.

He knew everything about their future except when and how they would perish. Zera would not tell him. Would he live to see his kids grow up? Would this world last long enough for his kids to grow up? Would he be able to coach little league? Football? He rolled his eyes at his thoughts. Dean was never one to plan anything in his life except what meal was next. Sam would get so pissed because Dean would go into a job with no prep work, he'd shoot first and ask questions later. He smirked, that was the exact description Zera had given Remi. He did know he had at least 9 ½ years to live life and inside those 9 years he had to produce five sons. And he was going to try every single day. The smirk stayed on his face and Remi giggled. This time she did read his mind.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

They rode home in silence; he held her hand in his lap and gripped it tighter as they approached. "Stop." She said, her voice a little shaky. Dean stopped at the end of the driveway and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" He looked at Remi, whose chin started to quiver. She shook her head and Dean pulled her to his lap and held her. A wide range of emotions hit her. Today was the first day of a new life. Everything she had known was now gone. No more sports bar, no more living alone, no more running and hiding. No more regular girl. She had Dean's life in her hands. Her mother, brother, Bobby, Ellen, five sons, it was all overwhelming her. She would kill for Dean and she would lay down her life for him. Is that how it would be? Would one of them sacrifice his or her life to save the other? Remi had heard the stories, read the stories, some of it was too hard to believe. She did not know their end of days. She did know, so far, everything predicted was coming true. Dean was exactly how he was described.

Bobby, Ellen and Zera stood on the front porch waiting for them to drive the remaining distance. Dean breathed in her scent. The smell of her skin and hair. He kissed her neck and gave her a gentle squeeze. "They're waiting." Remi turned and saw them and had to laugh. She knew her mother was beside herself and the fact that Remi was so close yet not in front of her was probably driving her crazy.

"Nice house." She whispered.

"Wait until you see the bedroom." He replied and she burst out laughing. "When your mom and Ellen said they'd get it set up I was afraid it would either be too girly or too flea market country." Remi looked at him a little fearful. "It turned out very nice. My only complaint is it looks like a Pottery Barn catalog. I think your mom actually got every single thing from Pottery Barn."

"Pottery Barn is nice." She looked into those eyes and her heart jumped to her throat. She could feel his breath on her face. Dean couldn't resist kissing her. That mouth would be the death of him long before any demons could finish the job. They tasted and savored eachother before the overbearing protective mother hens took hold. He broke from her when his phone rang and Bobby warned him the women were about to walk up the drive. Remi stayed in his lap and he let the car roll down to the house. No reason to hurry, they were here.

"You two can spend time together later; right now you need to get inside and behind the doors and windows." Zera said frantically as she practically pulled Remi off Dean's lap.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked Bobby as he walked up.

"There's a buzz in the air and it ain't right." He replied and looked to the sky then back up the driveway. A storm was rolling in and you could feel the electricity around them. Zera and Ellen quickly shuffled Remi inside and Dean grabbed her bag. It was then he noticed the shotgun in Bobby's hands.

"What's really going on?" He asked out of earshot of the women.

"Azazel has made her presence known along with several of her cronies." Bobby handed Dean his colt. "Sam called. He sounded different."

"How different?" Dean stopped walking. Bobby's expression said it all. Sam was changing.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Remi slid out of bed, careful not to wake Dean. She needed a moment alone in this new house. She needed to explore her surroundings. She tiptoed around the house top to bottom, inspected the bulletproof glass and solid doors. Seemed like a fortress, looked like a cute little cape cod from the street. She made a glass of tea and went to the back porch. She listened to the animals and when she felt her eyes and body adapt to the darkness she walked to the small pond behind the house. A nice bench Bobby made was near the water and she sat thinking of everything for what felt like the millionth time.

She felt safe with Dean and he felt safe with her. Physical safety and emotional security. These two people would share more than any other couple in history. They would see more than any other couple. The fate of not only themselves, but of humanity, lay in their hands. It was an extreme responsibility, a crushing burden to bear. Almost impossible to realize. They had a long hard road ahead of them.

"Remi?" A male voice came from behind her.

"Sam?" She stood and the hair on the back of her neck stood. It only did that for a reason. She had never feared Sam before so something internal warned her. "What are you doing here?" She glanced up at her bedroom window hoping Dean would wake.

"I came to see you. Talk to you." He stepped to her and she slowly made her way to the porch. If she screamed would they hear her?

"In the middle of the night? How would you even know I'd be out here?" She asked and her voice gave her away. Sam moved to her faster than she'd seen a human move. His arms went around her lifting her from the ground and Remi screamed with all she had. Sam walked around the house and she saw them. 20 life forms on the front lawn. She screamed more and Sam didn't care. He had her.

Dean bolted from the house with Bobby, Ellen and Zera right behind him. Sam turned when Dean yelled at him and simply laughed. "See how easy that was big brother? Snatched her right out from under you." Sam let Remi go and she ran to Dean. "Next time she comes with me."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reading and those who review. **

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Chapter Ten

Remiel sat back in the steaming bath, her skin red. She had taken her sponge to her skin with fury. She felt like she needed to scrub away the events of yesterday, scrub away the memories as if he were in her body and not her mind. She let herself cry, she let her emotion pour from her, let all the fear come out and slide into the tub with her. Once she had purged the emotion, she could sit back, relax, and read a book. Nothing like a hot bath, candles and a good book to take her mind off the nightmare of her so called life. She took a few deep breaths and cleared her mind. Focusing on the scented candles and hot water, she willed her body to loosen, her mind to think of positive things and her soul to stay deep inside.

Nothing in the books she'd read said anything about the little wars that would lead to the big one, but she knew, she could feel it, every month she would fight for her life. Every month demons would come to prevent her from getting pregnant and carrying that baby to term, prophecy or not, how much would she have to do to get pregnant and survive to have the baby? And…how much would she have to do every minute of every day to keep her children alive? There was no doubt in her mind the demons would kill her children.

"Bobby, this is nothing like I expected. I thought Sam was stronger, especially since he has a family now. I never imagined this." Dean said as the two men shared a beer in the backyard down by the pond. "What the fuck is he doing?" It frustrated Dean that his brother came after Remi.

"I know, boy. I didn't see this coming." Bobby took a long pull from his beer. Ellen walked up with another 6 pack and sat at the table with them.

"We have to start from scratch. Sam knows how each of us thinks and fights, he'll use it against us. He'll use our feelings for him and he knows Dean's weaknesses." Ellen said opening her beer.

"Weaknesses?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, idiot. Sam and Remi. You lose focus when it comes to them." Bobby answered what he thought was an obvious question. "You have to hide your emotions, Dean, when it comes to them. Demons will play on that, Sam will play on it, he knows you won't kill him."

"If it came down to Remi or him…" Dean didn't want to think of what he'd do, couldn't say it out loud. If Sam were still the Sam he knew he'd never pick a girl over his brother, but Sam was changing and just as predicted.

Zera joined them with a glass of iced tea and felt like crying. She had waited with dread for the moments that were upon them. "We have big fight ahead of us. Sam knows Remiel and what purpose she serve. My guess is he try to stop us and her." Dean still loved to listen to Remi's mom talk in her thick Israeli accent. He could hear it in Remi sometimes too. "Sam also has weakness. His family. We play on that like he play on you." Bobby, Ellen and Dean looked at her like she was crazy. Whether or not she was right, Bobby and Ellen knew they could never use civilians in their battles, especially a woman and her small children. Dean, however, knew without question if it came down to his kids or Sam's kids he would do what he needed too for his own.

Thunder sounded outside and it was so loud all of them jumped. It was as if it were right above them. It took only a few looks between the hunters and they all ran for the house. Ellen and Zera gathered candles and flashlights while Bobby got the generators ready and Dean headed for the basement. Ellen felt the hairs stand up on her arms and the back of her neck but didn't want to say anything just yet, little did she know Bobby, Dean and Zera had the same reactions.

Without speaking they all secured the house and brought weapons to the dining room. Guns were loaded, knives sharpened, salt lines checked and double checked. They already had devil's traps drawn on the sub flooring underneath the carpet, on the ceilings in a special paint so it wasn't clearly visible and any other symbol they could think of placed around the house in some form. The unspoken words hung like an elephant in the room. Sam was impervious to salt lines and traps. He could get into the house and come after any one of them.

"Dean…I speak with you." Zera said quietly so only Dean could hear her.

"Not now, Zera, I'm a little busy." Dean continued checking the weapons and supplies.

"Dean…I speak now." Zera placed her tiny hand on his arm and Dean knew this was serious or Zera would not have interrupted. They went into the kitchen and Zera motioned for Dean to sit at the table. She stood at the window looking out as the darkness fell on them. "I no tell Remiel, you no tell Remiel." She paused and let Dean think of the importance of what she was about to say.

"I not survive to see first baby. I will die so Remiel can have baby. Everyone you and my daughter know will die so each of your children can live. A lot she does not know, why her father dead now, her brother's real purpose…you." Zera turned to him and knew Dean understood. Zera also knew Dean's fate. And Remi's. She knew how long they had together and it made her happy that her daughter wouldn't be alone. "You must not tell." Dean shook his head.

Ellen had overheard bits and pieces of what Zerachiel had said and went to Bobby. "Zera's going to die and we can't tell Remi. She said something else but I didn't hear it."

"When?" Bobby asked and was a little surprised this hadn't already come up.

"Before Remi has the 1st kid." Ellen wondered when that would be. Was Remi already pregnant? Was she about to get pregnant? Was it in another 5 years?

"When is that?" Bobby asked. Ellen shot him a look as she'd been thinking the same thing.

"I don't know she didn't say. But the more I think about it the more I wonder if it isn't soon. She hid it from us this long so if there's no baby for another few years why tell us now." Ellen said and she and Bobby agreed it was sooner rather than later.

"I need to know everything and you're going to tell me. I want the truth, Zera." Dean said. "From the very beginning however many centuries ago I want the whole story and I want what's not in the books. We'll talk about it later tonight and we need to include Bobby and Ellen."

"I not sure that good idea to tell them. History ok, but no tell them they will die to save you and your family." Zera replied and saw the emotion flash across Dean's face. His dad died to save him, Remi's brother, her mother and now two more people. It was a lot to handle.

"Fine. But I'll be the one who decides what Remi knows and doesn't know. She can be mad at me all she wants but if she only has a short time with you I don't want her spending it hurt and angry." Dean stood and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He needed a few shots to deal with this new life of his.

"You marry, Dean. You hurry." Zera said and walked out. He let his mind wrap around the hidden words, the words unspoken. Zera wanted Remi married when she had kids, was Remi going to get pregnant soon? What if he learned Remi's patterns and kept her from getting pregnant? What would happen to the world? Was the end coming no matter what and without his kids they'd lose? That meant Zera's time was almost ending. If he wasn't living it, he would never believe it.

As if a faucet had been turned on suddenly, the rains came pouring down. It was so much so fast Bobby wondered about flooding. If water got into the house, the salt lines would wash away. He said as much and they all took a room to monitor. As Dean stood in the family room, his thoughts drifted to Remi. He knew she was fine upstairs, he'd heard her moving around not too long ago. He wondered if it was too much for her to handle. The enormity of their fate. He brooded on the whole thing and knew he had to talk to Remi. Fuck, he hated talking. But this was vital. He barely noticed the lights begin to flicker and the movement of Ellen and Zera. He got out of the chair and went to the front window. Nothing. He went to the other end of the room and looked out toward the backyard. Nothing. He sat back down and let himself fade into his own mind. His eyes felt heavy and he laid his head back against the couch.

Remi watched out the bedroom window. Something was wrong and she knew it. Something was coming and straight for her. She leaned against the wall and glanced at the salt lines on the sill. Everyone downstairs would be ready if this were more than a simple thunderstorm, she would be protected. She knew that. Her heart told her that as did her mind, they would tell her to stay in a secure location. The bedroom was one of the most secure in the house and they had a panic room on the 1st floor, but right now she just wanted to lie down. She was so tired. Dean would come get her if she needed to be in the panic room, so a quick nap was fine. _Lay down, Remi, just rest. You've been through a lot lately and you need rest. Okay, I'll just rest. For a few minutes, I am getting hungry. Everything will be fine, sweet girl, just put your head on the pillow and sleep._ Remi could feel a hand stroking her hair but she was too tired to look. It wasn't Dean's hands or her mother's, but it felt so relaxing. She burrowed deeper in the covers and slept.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Remi woke to the darkness still outside and a lot of movement downstairs. She heard shouts and Dean banging on the bedroom door. She was still so groggy it took a moment to register what he was saying. The lightning flashed and lit the room. The thunder that immediately followed drowned out Dean's screams. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and tried to focus. The bedroom grew cold, her hackles on end and a breeze came from nowhere. Windows closed, door closed, somehow the breeze was in the room and it grew to windy and then gusts. She tried to call for Dean but her mouth was dry, she reached for the glass of water by the bed and when she turned back the lightning struck again. Now she heard Dean clearly as if he were in the room with her. He was screaming they were here, who's here? She drained the water and left the glass on the bed. Remi got out of bed and went to the door, lightning flashed.

Dean heard the most frightening sound and his whole body shook. Bobby and Ellen were right behind him trying to break down the door but it was as if the door were solid steel. Dean's emotions got the better of him as he listened to Remi screaming his name and the panic overwhelmed him. He was yelling at Bobby and Ellen to help him, anything to get in the room. When Bobby went to get the axe, Ellen grabbed Dean.

"Get control. This is what they want. You're letting your guard down. Think, Dean. Think." She had a hold of his face and her eyes bore into his wet ones. Dean shook his head and agreed. Bobby came back and handed Dean the axe. Just as the three of them got in position, the screaming from the bedroom stopped and they could see a light on under the door. Dean slowly went to the door and turned the knob; he looked back at Bobby and Ellen who went to stand right behind him, weapons ready. He opened it with ease and all three barreled into the room then frozen in place at what they were witnessing.

Everything in the room was moving, everything. Slow motion as if in space, weightless. The light was blinding and emanating from Remi. She stood in the center of the room facing the open window and it took a few seconds to adjust their eyes, but when they did they saw Sam standing across from her.


End file.
